Made with Love
by aTREEtoaFOREST
Summary: Bella is 24 and a pastry maker at a popular bakery. Although she is content with her life, she is looking for love. She meets her boss's son and sparks fly. This is the story of their courtship. All-Human, a little OOC. My first fan-fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

Ugh! Is it already 6 am? How did this even happen when it felt like I didn't go to sleep.

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

Yup that is in fact my alarm and it is time for me to get up and go to work. Aah work. I may not be a morning person, but I am one of the very few that can say they are actually happy with their job. I am 24 years old and work as a pastry maker at one of the top bakeries in Seattle. My job is relaxing and it allows me to be creative. I enjoy the outcome of all the work as well, tasty treats. Yumm… I need coffee.

So I am 24 and a professional baker. I didn't go to school to be a professional baker, but you can't deny natural talent. I have been living in Seattle for 7 years, moved right when I was 18, as soon as I was able to get out the house. I went to the University of Washington and got my degree in English, and that allows me to do freelance writing to bring in extra cash. I mostly write for food magazines. I live in a glorious loft apartment in downtown Seattle. I am more than pleased with my life with the exception of the love portion.

I haven't had much luck. I am a pretty girl, thick brown hair, brown eyes, and petite frame. I wear black rim glasses and sport a sleeve of tattoos on my arm all year round. Like I said my job allows me to explore my creativity. I am pretty reserved in my general nature, so my tattoos allow me to rebel if you will.

After showering and throwing on my standard uniform of skinny jeans, crisp white tee and chucks I decided to head down to the bakery. Seattle in the morning is busy during the weekday but thanks to my amazing loft I am able to walk to work. I got to the door of "Sweet Treats" (AN: Not a real bakery) just before 7:30 am, and bakery opens at 8. Our morning sellers such as bagels and donuts are baked the night before, so all I have to is set them out and start on the afternoon treats. By 9:15 I'll be up to my elbows in cookies, muffins, cupcakes, cakes and candies.

As I was putting out the last of the bagels, Angela our cashier came in.

"Hey Ang, how is your morning going?"

"Hey Bells, its great thanks, easy commute. Hey do you have the pastries ready for this afternoon already? Or is there still a lot to do?"

"They are started, not too much more to do" thanks to the help of 12 ovens. "Why what's up?"

Angela then got a gleam in her eye. "Well you know Esme is coming in with her children, they just moved home and she will be showing them around the shop. They haven't seen it since it opened."

"Oh! I love Esme and she hasn't been around in so long."

"That's because I trust you to run the store yourself!" a smooth voice called out.

"ESME! How are you?"

"I'm fine sweetheart how are you?" Esme was beautiful, shoulder length caramel hair, bright beautiful green eyes and a smile that would welcome a pariah.

"I am good thanks, lonely with out you" I said while simultaneously bringing her in for a hug. Just as we were in the middle of our reunion there was a not so subtle throat clearing behind us.

I turned to look through the door and there were three of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen. There was a short pixie girl standing at the very most 5'1 inches. She was dressed head to toe in what I can only assume was designer clothing, complete with shades on her head for the non-existent Seattle sun. Next to her was a big burly guy with short brown hair and the cutest dimples on his smiling face. Maybe he was a professional football player. And then there he was, in all his glory. Standing at what had to be at least 6 feet, with his lean muscular body, and that copper, auburn, maybe bronze hair. That hair was tousled to perfection. I thought that alone would be the end of me until I was met with his eyes; a beautiful green like Esme's but deeper and absolutely piercing my soul. After another obvious throat clearing, I realized much to my embarrassment that I have been staring, and cue blush. "God, sorry, I'm Bella!"

The pixie girl spoke up "HI BELLA! I am Alice; this is my brother Emmett and my other brother Edward." She said pointing to the football player and my personal fantasy come to life. "Hey Bella, I hear you are the best baker, with the exception of my mom of course." Emmett said

"I dunno, why don't you try some things and let me know." His face lit up like a kid on Christmas, what a loveable guy.

"See I knew I would like you!" Emmett yelled while making a bee-line to the display case.

Just as Edward was about to speak Emmett bellowed with a mouth full of food "Eddie! You gotta try these cookies" Everyone just laughed, while Edward scrunched his face in annoyance. Esme went on to introduce everyone to Angela. Just as I was walking in to the kitchen I caught Angela's face just as she mouthed "OMG HOT!" With a faint blush spreading across my cheeks I mouthed "I know" and as I looked up at once more I saw non other than Edward Cullen looking at me with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I went over a few shop things with Esme, and talked to her about new recipes. She really left it all in my hands. She is like a second mother to me and gave me this job when I first moved to Seattle. She trusted me to run the shop on my own and scale down her visits so she could pursue other endeavors. On the group's way out Alice and I exchanged numbers, she was more than happy to go out and explore the Seattle scene and demanded that I help her.

"So when can we go out Bella?"

"I'm sure you can go out whenever you like, haha, but I get up at 6 am daily, late nights and early mornings do not work for me." I replied, both joking and serious. I prefer to hang out at home with a good book.

"Oh come on Bells, I am sure mommy dearest will let you skip a day to show her kids a night on the town." Emmett smiled at his mom using the full force of his dimples.

"Oh Bella dear I would love to come in and do some baking Saturday if you want to go out Friday night. You need a break anyway." Esme said sweetly, obviously missing the fact I didn't want to go out.

"Esme, you don't have to do that."

"I insist!" Alice yelled. "It'll be perfect because you'll get a chance to meet Jasper and Rose"

Before I could question who they were a velvet voice that belonged to that of a Greek God spoke up "Jasper is Alice's fiancé and Rose is Emmett's girlfriend." I was momentarily stunned by the sound of his voice, and when I did find my own voice I was shocked by my bravery.

"And is there a girlfriend or fiancé of yours I will be meeting?" Where did that come from?

"Um...Erm…No. I am single." The cutest and faintest blush crossed his cheeks. Inside I was doing the happy dance, Edward was single! Although would it really matter in the long run?

"Oh okay then." And then in a whisper meant only for myself I added "Me too". Although no one was meant to hear I saw a smile cross Edward's face, it was pure elation.

"Alright so it's settled, we'll all go out Friday night, Bella I'll text you the place."

"Sounds good Alice, Emmett, Edward I'll see you guys tomorrow. There are treats to be made." With that I excused myself to the kitchen to finish up some work.

Esme and the gang left, not before I got the chance to thank Esme for working on Saturday for me. For the rest of my Thursday I just baked and stored treats and helped Angela tidy the shop. Unfortunately she wouldn't be going out with us Friday night but lucky for her, Ben her boyfriend would be by to keep her company. She took Sundays and Mondays off.

I could not get my mind off of Edward Cullen; he was beautiful and sent my heart fluttering. I worked diligently trying to distract myself, but all I could picture was his hair, his eyes, his muscles, his lips, his everything and what I would want to do with that everything. I was in entirely too deep, and nervous for Friday night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

6 am. I dread mornings but now it was Friday, and I would be seeing Edward tonight. I got up and went through my shower routine. Feeling joyful on this Friday morning I slipped on my jeans, tee and chucks and skipped out the door. I was literally skipping down the street I was so happy. I got down to the shop at 7:15, I was clearly moving faster than usual. I went through my morning routine 'til about 7:55 am when I heard the door chime.

"Hey Ang, cutting it close eh? Haha" There was no response, I was kidding, I didn't care if Angela was late, as long as she was here by the morning rush around 9.

"Ang? I was kidding" And right as I rounded the kitchen door to go to the front, I saw who chimed the bell and saw that it was in fact not Angela. It was Edward.

"H-hey E-edward, how's it going?" God Bella get it together.

"Hey Bella, um I just came by to get some breakfast, umm I am going apartment hunting today and thought I should get something to give me energy." It was the most he had ever said to me and I was swooning,

"Exciting, well what can I get you? It's on the house"

"I heard your muffins are delicious, I'll have one of those."

"I just finished up some blueberry muffins, hang tight, I'll grab you one." He nodded at me and I was sweating bullets. I went into the kitchen and started taking muffins out the rack. I heard the door chime for the second time and heard Angela making conversation with Edward. Moments later she came into the kitchen.

"OMG, Edward's here, what going on?"

"Ang, he stopped by to get breakfast before going apartment hunting."

"OoOo lala, he came to get your muffins" Angela snickered.

"Whatever open the shop already" I laughed. I couldn't be angry I was more excited than anything.

I walked out with a muffin and cup of coffee for Edward; he was sitting at a table admiring the artwork. "Here's your muffin and I brought some coffee, wasn't sure how you take it though."

"Thanks Bella, black is fine. So do you have a moment or are you busy?"

Oh geeze, remain calm Bella. "No, no I got time. How do you like Seattle?"

"Oh it's great. It's nice to be close to Esme and Carlise. It was getting lonely away at school."

"Yeah, that's always nice, where did you got to school?"

"Dartmouth and I am finishing my Medical degree out at the University of Washington."

"Wow a doctor, that's amazing. Really putting me to shame. So everyone moved back?"

And that's how it went, questions back in forth. I found out that himself, Emmett and Alice all went up to New Hampshire while their parents stayed behind in Washington. That is where they met Rose and Jasper. After being homesick all the kids decided to come back home. Edward and Alice were twins and both 25. Clearly fraternal twins and Emmett was 26. I told Edward about living in the small town of Forks and growing up with my police chief father. I showed him my tattoos and he commented on how he always wanted to get one. I let him know I would be happy to go with him. Sadly I had to get back to work, but I let Edward know I would see him later tonight, and he left me flustered with an "I'm looking forward to it."

Finally my day ended at 6:30pm. Everything was prepped for Esme in the morning, and I left Angela and bid her a good night. She told me to have fun with Edward and everyone else. I walked home to my loft. Alice had texted me letting me know we are meeting up at the Twilight lounge downtown. We were meeting up at 9:30pm and it was 7:15pm. I had a quick pasta dinner, too keyed up for anything elaborate. I went and took a nice long shower, when I got out I started on my hair. Normally I wore it in a ponytail, but tonight I thought I would straighten and curl the ends. I kept my make up light, just mascara, liner and gloss. I traded my glasses for contacts, I hate the things, but a couple of hours wouldn't kill me. I went over to my closet and picked out a nice sleeveless silk blouse, in black, paired that with my dark denim skinny jeans, and a pair of red open toed flats. It was comfortable and casual. I wanted to make a good impression. By the time I was ready it was already 9:15 pm. I grabbed my black blazer and clutch and headed out to the club. It would be a longer walk to the club but I was filled with anticipation to see Edward again and took the time to collect my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The club had a decent size crowd, but it didn't take long to get in. I shrugged off my jacket and checked it in at coat check. Then since I didn't see anyone I headed to the bar. I got a water to start off with; I wasn't sure how this night was going go. I started my circuit around the club when I finally heard the voice of an overexcited pixie, "BELLA! Over here Bella!"

"Hey Alice, Emmett!" I glanced at their partners and continued with "Hello Jasper and Rose, I've heard a lot about you both." Where these people part of a cult? Jasper was handsome. He had a lean body like Edward's but he was a little shorter. He had curly blonde hair that framed his face perfectly and striking blue eyes, like the ocean. Rose was hands down the most beautiful girl I have seen, I mean Alice was beautiful, but Rose had long blonde hair, violet eyes, and long legs, she could have easily been a model, I mean a model you would give your soul to look like.

"Hey Bella, it's great to meet you" Jasper said as he waved in my direction.

"Hey Bella, great shoes!" Rose said to me with a smile. From there we fell in to easy conversation. We talked about their move here, how long I've lived in Seattle and even about a few of my tattoos.

"So why freesias?" asked Rose.

"They are my mom's favorite and I love the smell of them."

"And the cupcakes?" Jasper asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"Well a huge part of my life has been about baking, and I felt that it should be represented, kinda strange but I love them."

I had been at the club for about 20 minutes and realized that there was something missing from this picture.

"Hey um where's Edward?" I felt a faint blush crawl up my neck at the mention of his name.

"Oh Eddie left to get a drink, just before you found us, probably got lost" Emmett laughed

"Why don't you go try and find him Bella, you don't have a drink yet anyway" smooth Alice. She just winked at me.

"Yeah sure, be right back" I got up and headed to the bar, and it wasn't hard to spot the full head of bronze hair.

As I approached Edward, a lump formed in my throat. Of course he would find a girl, we were at a bar. I put on my brave face. I would at least let him know his family is waiting.

"UhHh Tanya was it; I really need to be getting back to my family, and uh girlfriend." Edward said uneasily. My heart instantly felt lighter. He may not be into me, but he certainly wasn't into her.

"Well Eddie, I just want to thank you properly for helping me out." The blonde purred to him. Desperate much and he hates the name Eddie.

"That's okay; I just didn't want that guy to take it too far. You're ok." At this point I took it upon myself to step in.

"There you are handsome; I've been waiting for you with the others." The blonde, Tanya instantly shot me a glare while Edward looked at me with relief and happiness floating across his face.

"Hey love, sorry I was helping out Tanya here when she had some unwanted advances." Edward answered while dropping a chaste kiss on my forehead. I enjoyed it far too much for how quickly it was over.

"Aw Sweetie, you are always the gentleman, and that is why I love you." I love you!? Shit Bella, this is just an act. I had to fight the blush as not to blow our cover, but I just wanted to run to the bathroom and hide.

"I love you too" And for two seconds with the way Edward was looking at me, I could have sworn he was telling the truth. I was stunned.

"Well Tanya" Edward spoke up "It was great meeting you, have a great night and be careful"

"Bye Eddie, perhaps I'll see you around." With that she sauntered off. Can't she take the hint?

"Thank you, so much. That was greatly appreciated. I was held hostage for far too long."

"No problem Eddie, haha, but come on everyone is waiting." Edward cringed at the nickname but shook it off as he grabbed the beers and followed behind me.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning tonight" Edward whispered in my ear and it sent chills down my spine.

"You don't look so bad yourself." And he didn't. He had on fitted jeans with a blue fitted button down, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. I've never seen anyone more effortless attractive.

"Damn took you long enough and I will have my beer" it was becoming easy to see that Emmett always had something to say.

"Sorry man, got held up unfortunately, but Bella was there to save me" Edward replied giving me a sly smile and wink.

And the night flowed from there. Edward mentioned that he found an apartment downtown which was actually close to mine, but a quick drive to the university. By the time midnight rolled around I was bushed and told the gang I was heading out. Alice asked if we could go out to dinner tomorrow and I agreed. I wished everyone a good night and let them know I would see them tomorrow. As I was heading to the exit after grabbing my coat I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Bella, um I just want to make sure you get a cab ok."

"Thanks Edward, but they usually pull up right outside, I'll be ok."

"Oh right, well…um ok you caught me. I really wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. I need to get some things for my apartment and I figured since you live here you kn-"

"Edward," I cut off his babbling, he was too cute. "I'd love to hang out tomorrow. Give me your phone" I added my number in his phone, and he called me so I had his number.

"Great! I'll um call you in the morning, not too early of course and we can meet up."

"Sounds great. Good night Edward."

"Good night Bella, sweet dreams"

I hopped into a cab, and headed home, not 5 minutes later my phone received a text.

_I can't wait to see you again. _

_-E_

He was so sweet. I texted him back quickly

_I'm looking forward to it._

_-B_

I used his phrase from earlier in the day. Yup, it is official, I'm falling down the rabbit hole for Edward Cullen, and there's no use trying to climb back up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up with a jolt. I glanced over at my clock and saw it was only 7:45 in the morning. I didn't set an alarm, figuring I'd be up anyway. I was never good at sleeping in. I was excited, I would be spending the day with Edward. I jumped out of bed and started my coffee. I decided to clean my loft; I didn't want to be ready too soon before meeting Edward. I needed to stay busy. Finally around 9:30 my phone rang. I looked at the call screen, Edward.

"Hello Edward"

"Good morning Bella, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No been up for a while, just cleaning my apartment. Did you enjoy your night?"

"Yes, although when a certain brunette left, it went downhill from there." Could he be talking about me? Start the happy dance people.

"Oh sorry to hear that, I'm sure she was sad to leave you. So when did you want to meet up?

"I'm already downtown, can meet at 10:30 at the Starbucks in Pike Place? Coffee is on me for getting you up so early."

"You don't need to do that, I don't mind getting up for you." I'm so transparent, he couldn't see it but I was blushing. What is with all the word vomit?

"Excellent and thank you. See you in a bit."

"See you later"

I hung up the phone, I had about a half hour to get ready and that was leaving me time to walk down to the shop. I looked outside and saw that it wasn't raining but definitely cloudy. I took a shower and I left my hair down, letting it do its curly thing. I threw on jeans with a billowy midnight blue top and black flats. I grabbed my black coat and purse. I took a brief moment by the door to clean the smudges off my glasses; I wanted to make sure no baking paraphernalia was stuck on them. Sometimes flour ends up in the oddest places. I started my trek. Walking around Saturday mornings was the best. People are more relaxed and it is not the same mad dash. It wasn't freezing this August morning, but the clouds made it cooler than normal. Hopefully as the day wore on it would get warmer. I walked into the Starbucks which was already packed. In all of two seconds my breath quickened and heart melted.

There he was in a wool cap, covering his locks, just exposing a little of his hair line. He had on a white fitted long sleeve tee, letting everyone see his defined chest and alluding to his toned abs. He paired that with some jeans and worn sambas. He was made for me. I was sure of it.

"Hello, sorry were you waiting long?"

"Not at all Bella and you look radiant this morning." I blushed at his compliment.

"You look good yourself, not at all like you've been out all night." It was his turn for embarrassment but he handled it well.

We grabbed our coffee and headed to Nordstrom's. Edward needed sheets and curtains.

"So I know this might be kind of late, but is Bella short for something?"

"Haha, yeah it is short for Isabella. Bella is shorter, easier to get out."

"Aah I see, well either way it's a great name. Isabella Swan, I like it. "

"Thanks."

A short comfortable silence followed until Edward spoke up again.

"So what color are your sheets? I am open to ideas." He chuckled at his question, but he eyes told me he was dying to know.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I usually don't divulge that information, but they are blue, similar to my shirt."

"Sinful. That blue is remarkable on you, I can only imagine what you would look like wrapped in it"

With that my pulse picked up, I could feel the beads of sweat start to form and a tingling sensation build in my lower region. He wanted to see me wrapped in my sheets. I could arrange that.

"I could arrange a viewing" And now my filter is missing, I looked up at Edward through my lashes and saw his own eyes darken in what I can only assume was lust. I needed to change the topic, I was no where near ready to actually do that, for the sake of any relationship we could have.

"Um, anyway, come on let's find your sheets" I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the general direction. I felt the shock as our hands made contact and he must of too because he was suddenly snapped out of his daze.

"Alright sounds good, onward" He walked with me, but didn't let go of my hand. I made an attempt to drop it, but he gripped on tighter. It was a magnificent feeling.

Edward ending up getting espresso brown sheets with a matching comforter and although I couldn't understand why he cryptically mentioned that "it has become his new favorite color." I couldn't argue with that. For curtains he went with a tan, light brown color. It went together really well in my opinion. Next on our excursion we went to Williams Sonoma, the kitchen store and my personal heaven. I pointed out all kinds of gadgets for Edward and he bought practically everything I mentioned.

"Well, I don't bake or cook, so you'll have to come over to use this stuff, I don't want it to go to waste."

"I can do that, what's your favorite dish? I can come cook it for you."

"I'm not picky. I'm sure anything you make will be delicious."

"Well flattery will get you everywhere, let me know when you're available, and I'll whip something up."

"How about tomorrow evening?"

He was asking me out tomorrow, just the two of us, alone in his apartment.

"Yeah, that works great."

"Awesome, I can pick you up at the bakery if you like, and we can get the groceries together. You're done at 5 on Sunday's right?"

"Yes, and that sounds perfect. I'll have to think about what to make between now and then"

With plans in place, we left the store hand and hand and continued to pick up things for his place. I wondered how it could be I was already completely smitten and at ease with him, when we just met 2 days ago. The connection was there and I hoped he felt it too.

We ended up grabbing lunch at the sushi buffet Todai. It was excellent. We just sat and talked more getting to know one another.

"So let me get this straight, you are an only child, you love classic literature, majored in English at UW, love to bake and cook, and you are a tattooed goddess." Edward said while tracing the humming bird on my forearm.

"That's a good summary. So you are a twin, studying to be a doctor, incredibly sweet, incredibly handsome, with great taste in food" I said back, knowing there was much more too him, but figured this is a good start.

"I forgot to mention I play piano. I really love music, it's a second passion of mine" I was blown away.

"Can I hear you play?"

"Sure I'd like that, I only have an electric keyboard at my apartment now, but I'll play you something on that until we can get to a real piano."

I smiled back. I bet he plays wonderfully. I was having a great day on our outing. I almost forgot we had plans with everyone when I got a text from Alice.

_Meeting tonight at Metropolitan grill 8_

_-Alice_

I showed Edward the text, and mentioned it was already 4:30 pm. Geeze where did the time go?

I texted Alice back while getting up to pay the tab for lunch.

_Great, see you then!_

_-B_

Before I could grab my wallet, Edward had the check paid.

"I hope you didn't think you would pay the tab, when I invited you out today"

"I did, but thank you. That's very nice of you."

Edward and I walked hand in hand to my apartment. I didn't invite him in, we were short on time and I wanted to shower and change my clothes. I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek good bye. He seemed almost shocked.

"Well, see you later Bella."

"Later Edward" I turned to open the door to my building.

"Hey Bella, do you want me to meet you here around 7:45? Then we can go down together"

"Yes, I'd like that thanks"

"Great" This time he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

I waved and practically sprinted in the door. My face was heated in the spot he kissed. I got to my apartment and flung myself on the couch. He was perfect. This could be it for me; I could have finally found the missing piece. But before I allowed my imagination to runaway from me picturing a wedding, kids, and graduations, I realized that I needed to shower. I think I'll make it a bath.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

Oh that bath was nice. It was what I needed to bring my mind back to the present. I must not get ahead of myself. In past relationships I had the tendency to give too much and not receive anything back. I could tell Edward was different; I had to believe Edward was different, but I refuse to repeat the same mistake. After the bath, I kept my hair the same and slipped on a strapless white dress with flowers. I paired it was a cardigan and flats. I threw on my cropped leather jacket as I was heading out the door. It was a simple outfit. If I was going to be going out everyday I would need more clothes.

At 7:45 pm on the nose I heard my buzzer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's me"

"Alright Edward, I'll be right down." This was it. Ultimately I decided to pursue this to the fullest extent. I wouldn't rush into things, but open myself to all possibilities. During my pep-talk down the stairs I saw him waiting at the entrance.

"Hey Edward" Why don't we skip dinner and check out my sheets? God he looked amazing. Down Bella.

"Hey Bella. Wow, you look fantastic."

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself and thank you again for coming to get me, I really appreciate it."

"It is my pleasure. Plus I was never able to properly thank you for Friday night, and what better way to say thanks then to be your personal escort."

"Oh that, your welcome. It was really no problem. It was kind of fun wiping the smirk off of Blondie's face. So what is included in my escort service?"

It was at that moment I made it my personal mission to bed this man, Edward crouched down until he was staring right into my eyes, just inches from my face and whispered "Whatever you want."

"A-a-alright, well for now, I'll take that escort to dinner…" Once dinner's over, we'll need to renegotiate.

Edward just chuckled at me, oh he knew exactly what he was doing, sexy schmuck. We laughed together and walked down the street holding hands. It was all so confusing. I mean, he was flirting and alluded to being attracted to me. I was lusting so hard, it was almost debilitating. I couldn't take it and felt I needed to set the record straight.

"I like you!" I just blurted it out, apparently when I am with him, I just say whatever comes to mind.

"I like you too Bella" Edward paused briefly on the sidewalk to face me while he said this.

"Oh good. That's a relief" We continued on our walk, and every few strides I would catch Edward peeking at me.

"So what does this mean for us? Is it too early to ask that kind of question?" I was clearly getting ahead of myself again. Lord, he is probably regretting even mentioning anything. I am a strong confident woman, but this man has me flustered beyond belief.

Edward stopped again on the sidewalk, "Bella it's been two days." My face instantly fell, I know he saw it, anyone within a 12 mile radius could see it. "However you are quickly becoming my favorite person. I don't want to rush into a relationship, but I will not be seeing anyone else during this time. You don't have to do the same, but I will continue to get to know you, and I hope to one day advance our relationship further."

Edward said a mouthful, but he was absolutely right. "I won't be seeing anyone either Edward. I am more than interested to see where this goes. I look forward to getting to know you and cementing my place as your favorite person." He let out a laugh at my comment, effectively breaking some of the tension.

We made it to the grill and spotted everyone at a table.

"Hey Bella. Hey Edward. Did you guys meet out front?" Alice asked with a curious look on her face.

"Uh no, I met Bella at her apartment so I could _escort _her here, as a thank you for Friday." Edward looked at me pointedly, smirking at the word "escort"

"How'd you know where she lived Eddie?" Emmett could sense my growing discomfort I was sure of it. I was no where near ashamed to be seen with Edward, at the same time I didn't like where this line of questioning was headed.

"Well, after we went out shopping today, I walked her home."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WENT SHOPPING WITHOUT ME" Alice was blowing a gasket. I looked to Jasper and Rose for help to start a new topic but they just looked at me and laughed.

"Yes shopping and lunch. Jealous much." I had enough of the twin wars going on, and decided to step in.

"Alright, so that was our afternoon. How about you guys? Adjusting to Seattle? Anything I can help with?" When I get nervous I tend to ramble or rapid fire questions. Unfortunately Alice was having none of that.

"Bella, Rose, why don't we wash our hands before dinner" I was wise enough not to deny her request and glanced back at Edward one more time, might as well have a pleasant image to turn to.

Alice practically burst the door down, "So Bella, would you like to enlighten me as to what is going on between you and my brother?"

"Isn't it obvious Alice, our Bella is with our Edward. I think it's great." God bless Rose. I gave her a smile. It is great, it's fucking fantastic.

"Be that as it may, I want to hear it come from Bella's mouth."

"Gee Alice, are you angry? I mean at this point, nothing is really going on, we're hanging out and getting to know each other."

"Sorry Bella, I don't want you to think I am angry. I'm sad Edward has already gotten to spend so much time with you. I mean, we have had no time without the guys."

I liked where this conversation was going, it was off of me and Edward. What I did next I thought would help, but upon hearing the ear piercing squeal that came out of Alice's mouth when I mentioned we should go shopping had me believing I should have divulged more Edward information. Alice hugged me and started talking warp speed about days we could go. She washed her hands and trotted out the bathroom.

"I hope it was worth it, going shopping with Alice is like running a week long marathon."

"Thanks Rose, it might have been helpful to mention that before I opened my mouth." Rose chuckled and walked out the door.

I glanced at myself once more in the mirror. It was worth it. I'd just like to keep what we have between us ours for a little while longer. I could handle shopping, hell, I needed to go anyway.

When I returned to the table, I ordered a steak with a side salad. I really enjoyed the company. These were great people. I found myself at ease and able to talk freely, laugh and have fun. These were the kind of people I wanted to keep in my life; especially Edward. With another evening down, Alice said she would call me when she was free to go out, and not only that she would clear it was Esme to make sure I was available. That made me uneasy, but it was my price to pay. On the way back to my apartment Edward and I caught a cab. Edward had the driver drop me off first. I gave Edward a peck on the cheek, along with a good night and slid over the seat to go out the door. "Bella, see you tomorrow, don't forget dinner."

"I won't. Sweet dreams Edward." I know mine will be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

6 am came quickly and I was in desperate need of a cold shower. My dreams were in fact sweet, because I was able to do a lot more than show Edward my sheets. It felt so real the way Edward caressed my skin and kissed every inch of my body. It felt so real when he held me in his arms while simultaneously sending over the edge into a fit of ecstasy. _"I love you Bella"_ he chanted over and over again as I came down from my high. It felt so real my body responded with vigor and excitement. But when I heard my alarm go off, I knew it was in fact not real and only a dream. 6 am had come too soon.

I took that cold shower, it wasn't pleasant but it cooled off my heated body. I got out to prepare for my day and remembered right after work I was heading to Edward's apartment. I was in a bit of a dilemma as I pondered what to wear, as trivial as it seemed. Ultimately my standard jeans and tee is what works best for work, and Edward has seen me in it. For dinner I decided to make a beef and vegetable stew with rice. It's easy to make and there are a ton of fresh ingredients out at the market. I wanted to showcase my talent, but keep him coming back for more.

Sweet Treats was typically slow on Sunday but I offered to stay open to try out new recipes and because I honestly had nothing to do. All that may change with new addition to my life. One can only hope. At 5 Edward came into the shop.

"Why hello Mon préféré, how was work today?"

"Mon préféré?"

"It means my favorite in French" He is so sweet, look at that smile. Let's just skip to the part where we are boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So I have already claimed the spot? Great! Less work I have to do."

"Oh there's work to do be done yet. But for now lock up and shut the joint down. I'm starving."

Edward brought his car so we drove the short distance to Whole Foods to pick up our groceries.

"So what are you making?"

" A beef and vegetable stew with rice."

"How very yummy. I've been looking forward to this all day." Knowing that he was excited, made me even more excited.

It was a natural thing, the two us shopping together. There was playful banter, flirting and questions about our pasts and favorites. I found out Edward's favorite cartoon growing up was Johnny Quest, where as mine was Jem. He was so easy going and fun.

Once we made it back to his apartment he gave me a tour. His apartment had 2 bedrooms, a spacious kitchen and living room. It was scarcely decorated, with the exception of the furniture but I did see the curtains we bought together and when I peeked in his room I saw the sheets and comforter. I got an odd sense of satisfaction knowing I helped picked those out.

When I went to start cooking Edward asked what he could do to help, practically begging to do something.

"No you just sit your cute butt over there. Having you too close is a distraction."

Edward was silent a moment so I continued to chop carrots. With the stealth of a ninja he was behind me. Ever so gently he put his hands on my waist and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Is this too close?"

"N-no, but getting there..." The feeling of his breath on my neck was igniting a flame within me. If he wasn't careful I'd jump him right here.

"Oh that's good, 'cause I could get closer" and with that he pressed against me and our bodies were pushed together. Oh god he was making me hot.

"How's this? Too close?" He knew what he was doing but damn if I didn't want more.

"Nope. I'm sure someone could fit in between us" Edward pressed into me again effectively wedging me between him and the counter, allowing me to feel his growing arousal. Time be forgotten, I was ready to feel him in other places, and I didn't want to wait. Edward slowly started little thrusting motions pushing himself into me ever so lightly. I couldn't suppress the moan from my lips.

"I think I'm getting pretty close..." As the words left his mouth, his hands traveled up my waist inching towards my breasts and all I could think about was him taking me right on the kitchen floor. There was so many sensations at once, I wasn't sure I could handle them all.

"Getting closer Edward, but I like it, oh I like it a lot"

"So I'm not a distraction? You like me close?" Edward's voice was husky dripping with the implications of his current actions.

"No, I take it back." With that Edward started to kiss and nip my neck. And all the while everything felt so good, and then there was a sudden pain.

"Ow. Shit!" Edward stopped his assault on my neck.

"Bella you're bleeding, did you have the knife still in your hand?"

Apparently I did. Gee Bella way to ruin the moment. Sometime between chopping carrots and being felt up I forgot a knife was in my hand and almost chopped my finger off.

"Well Edward, it seems you are still a distraction when too close"

"So I see. Let me get a first aid kit." He laughed and headed to the closet. I ran my finger under the tap at the sink in an attempt to clean off my finger. Edward came back and swiftly put ointment and a band-aid on me.

"Well thanks doc. How about I finish this dinner?"

"Ha ha, yeah. And don't worry. I'll be over here." The sexual tension was still heavy in the air but we pushed through with more talk of our lives. I finished up the stew and rice and we sat down to eat.

"So what do you have up for the week?"

"Just work at the bakery. Why?"

"I'd like to take you out, perhaps dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds fun. Let me know which night your thinking."

"Of course"

Once dinner was done Edward gathered and washed the dishes, while I sat on the counter and watched. I would need to get home soon, but I didn't want the night to end. Edward came up to me once he was finished and stood in between my legs.

"I'm sorry about your finger"

"Its ok, it was worth it" It was. Our earlier escapade would aid in making my dreams more realistic.

"Hmm, good to know. Well as not to startle you and have you hurt yourself again, I'm going to announce my intentions to you. Bella I'm going to kiss you."

I didn't speak for fear of ruining the moment. I simply nodded to Edward and he cupped my face in his hands. My heart was beating out of control in anticipation but when his lips met mine I thought it would sputter out of my chest. His lips were soft and plump. They molded with mine perfectly. He pulled my face closer and his tongue snaked in my mouth to find mine. The tango they did together was most erotic. It was the single best kiss of my life. I fisted my hands into his hair in an attempt to pull him even closer. I loved the way his body felt. It could have been minutes or hours but when Edward pulled away for air, I was reeling. That was the best kiss I've had. Edward touched his head to mine.

"That was magnificent"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Should we be getting you home?"

"Yes sadly. But I had a great time tonight."

"Me too"

Edward drove me home, it was late and we didn't want to walk, although a walk would have prolonged our time together.

"I have to go up to the school tomorrow, but is it alright if I text you during the day?"

"Of course, you know where I'll be."

"Ok then, you will hear from me tomorrow. Good night Bella. Mon préféré "

I reached over the car to give Edward a kiss on the lips. No more cheeks for me if I could help it.

"Good night Edward."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

Weeks went by and things with Edward were going great. We did things couples do like go out to dinner, hold hands, and kiss. Oh the kissing never got old. It was magnificent. It could be tender, passionate or down right primal. The feeling he could evoke from my body with just a kiss had me in anticipation of what would happen when we went further. Edward stopped by the bakery almost daily and called or texted me. I knew I was ready to be with him, but I didn't want to scare him off if he wasn't ready.

So now it was my shopping day with Alice. I was beginning to get concerned when she didn't bring it up. I thought she would have forgotten. But out of the blue she called and said I had a day off and we would be shopping. As I was walking out of my door into the crisp Seattle air my phone chirped with a text message.

_Happy birthday sweetie! I figured you forgot your birthday._

_-Mom_

Gah, was it September 13 already? I had forgotten my birthday. I was so busy with other things. Not to mention I wasn't too fond of birthdays either. For a split second I was concerned that Alice knew what today was and that is why she decided to wait. Then I remembered I never said anything to anyone, not even Edward. She couldn't know. I sent a quick replay to my mom saying thanks and headed to Nordstrom's to meet Alice and Rose.

"Good morning Bella" Alice said and looked suspiciously at Rose.

"Yes Bella Good morning, I hope you ate your wheaties, Alice has saved up strength for this trip" Rose laughed shaking her head.

"Oh whatever ladies, let's get some coffee and get this show on the road"

The trip started off easy with us puttering around Nordstrom's trying on shoes and clothes. Alice was like a little drill sergeant having me try on clothes. I did as she said keeping in mind the reason I had to do this.

"Alright Bella, it's been weeks. Can you finally spill what is going on with you and brother?" Alice brought on the puppy dog eyes and pout. I felt a little more secure about me and Edward and felt we were heading in the right direction.

"At this point, I hope we are heading towards making it more official. I'd like for us to be an item. But we have been hanging out and showing light affection." I was being coy, but I didn't want to go into detail on our steamy make outs.

"Edward, always trying to be the gentleman and taking everything super slow!" I wasn't annoyed with his pace, all the time. I appreciated that he let us develop.

"It's all good Alice. I am sure it will happen soon."

Alice seemed happy with that answer and the three of just chatted as we flung clothes at one another. My stomach started to rumble and when I glanced at my watch I saw it was 12:30. God we have been going at this for 4 hours.

"So ladies, you guys want to grab lunch?" Rose asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Ok, BUT that doesn't mean we are done shopping."

Alice was not lying. We ate a quick lunch at an off the street deli and hit the ground running. I now understood what Rose was talking about. Alice was flinging clothes and practically dragging me from store to store. I must have tried on a hundred items and I was spent. I was sitting in the dressing room trying to rest. It was nearing 6. God we have been at this all day. I was already planning my escape when I heard my phone ringing. I was hoping it was Edward, but surprised to see it was Esme.

"Hey Esme"

"Hey sweetie. Happy Birthday!" I was glad I was alone in the dressing room; I didn't want the girls to hear her.

"Thank you Esme. How are you? What's going on?"

"I'm good thanks, I'm sorry to do this to you on your birthday, but I had to leave the shop on short notice, and wasn't able to prep anything for tomorrow. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind get some things set up tonight or you could go in early tomorrow morning."

Oh there was no way I was getting up even earlier 6 am and I was looking for an out on the shopping.

"I'll be right over, it's no problem and I'm already downtown."

"Thank you Bella. I'll be by tomorrow to change the artwork out. So I'll see you then."

"See you tomorrow. Have a good one."

I was happy Esme would be there on a Sunday. She could test my new treats. In the middle of my musing there was a knock on the door.

"What's the hold up Bella?" Alice was a pushy one.

"Sorry ladies, I got to go to the bakery, Esme had to leave early and I have to prep for tomorrow."

Alice looked bummed and mentioned there was at least 3 more hours left to shop. I made a mental note to get Esme flowers for saving me. Alice stepped out to call her mom to make sure everything was okay, and Rose and I went to pay for our items.

"Well," Rose started "We can come with you to the bakery, and hang out for a bit. Maybe get a coffee and some cookies? Banana bread? Lemon cake? I'm really not picky."

"Haha, sure come on."

We made the walk to Sweet Treats. Esme must have sent Angela home because the place was already dark on the inside. I walked in and dropped my bags happy to be free from the weight. As I felt along the wall for the light switch Alice and Rose ran over to the display case. Odd. I flicked it on and at the exact moment I heard a loud chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" I turned around startled to see Esme, Carlise, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Alice and Rose were all smiling at me. It almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Thank you guys, you didn't have to do this"

"I can't believe you weren't going to mention your birthday to us, or at least me." Edward almost looked hurt, but instead came over and gave me a kiss. It wasn't a quick chaste kiss, it was an _I'm going to take you home and have my way with you kiss._ I heard wolf whistles from who I could only assume was Emmett and Edward put me down. I was shocked by his behavior but enjoyed it immensely. Everyone stared with wide eyes at us until Esme cleared her throat saying we should get to gifts.

"Gifts?! You guys really should not have done that."

"It's your birthday sweetie, and you deserve it." Esme was too nice to me.

Angela and Ben got me a gift card to Barnes and Noble, Jasper and Alice got me a new set of baking pans for my house, I had to assume Esme mentioned that mine were on their last leg. Emmett and Rose got me assorted aprons and oven mitts with sayings like "Kiss the cook" on them. Esme and Carlise bought me a new laptop. I refused to take it, it was much too expensive. But Esme insisted saying it would house my recipes and articles. I had to admit I loved it, and I had gotten my laptop when I was 18 and it was giving up on me. I was overwhelmed. I was busy hugging everyone and on the verge of tears again at their generosity when Emmett noted that Edward had not given me his gift.

"Where's your gift Eddie"

"Well, Emmett, if you must know, it is something I want to give Bella in private."

"Oh, I know what that means. A little horizontal present?" I blushed with the notion Emmett was alluding to.

"And on that note, I'd like to call it a night. Thank you guys so much."

"Oh I see Bella, trying to hurry towards Edward gift. I understand." Before I could response Rose smacked Emmett upside the head.

"Give it a rest Emmett." I am beginning to really love Rose.

Everyone piled out the shop with final birthday wishes and Edward let me know that he brought his car, so I wouldn't have to try and carry all the gifts home. We were the last to leave and as I was walking out when Edward called me into the kitchen. When I went back and swung open the door, I saw Edward with a dozen roses in his hand, and a lone cupcake on the counter.

"I know you like cupcakes, and I had Emmett taste one, and unfortunately he when through about 10." I couldn't help but laugh. I walked over to him for a kiss.

"That's not all." Edward took out a velvet box.

"Edward, you didn't"

"Just open it."

I opened the box and saw a beautiful silver ID bracelet, with my name on it.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful, I love it."

"Look on the inside"

On the inside of the bracelet was inscribed, _"To my favorite person, from Edward"_

"Now its official, you are my favorite person. I think it is only right if you are my girlfriend too"

"Edward are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes I am."

"I'd like nothing more."

We kissed and I ate my cupcake while admiring my bracelet. This was the best birthday I've had.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

I woke up the next day at 6 am, but this Sunday, things were better. I was the girlfriend of who had to be the most wonderful man on the planet. Of course I'm biased. But Edward was amazing. I went through my morning routine and I went to put on my new bracelet and had to stop. It really was beautiful and I was his favorite person. Swoon.

I left for work and when I got there at 7:45 I saw Esme already inside.

"Good morning Esme! Thank you again so much for yesterday and the laptop."

"Your welcome sweetie. How did the rest of your night go?"

"Great actually."

"Does that have anything to do with my son?" She gave me a sly wink

"Esme! We didn't do anything like that."

"Oh I know, but Edward has been talking about making you two official, and I just want to know if he did right by you."

"Well he did" I couldn't help but blush. "We are a couple now."

"I happy for you guys, and I am glad Edward was smart enough to see how perfect you guys are for each other."

"Thanks, it means a lot to have your approval. I'm going to go get started. I have some things I want you to try."

With that I went into the kitchen, the scene from last night playing in my head. I was Edward's girlfriend. I got started on a batch of banana, strawberry muffins. Strawberry and banana went good together and I wanted to try the combo. I but them out and what customers tried them, really enjoyed them. Esme was also impressed. Around 3 I got a text from Edward.

_May I come steal you at closing time?_

_-E_

_Of course, to what do I owe the pleasure?_

_-B_

_-Can't a guy spend time with his girlfriend?_

_-E_

_-Yes please and Thank you. See you at 5. _

_-B_

It would be 2 more hours before I'd see Edward, so I just kept myself busy. Esme left around 4 having finished all the artwork. I always loved how she would get amateur art from around the city to display in the shop. At 4:45 Edward walked in looking down right sexy, lowrise jeans hanging low on his hips, and grey t exposing his biceps.

"Hello Love." Aww I have a petname.

"Hello" I reached up to give him a kiss.

"I'm a little early, but I figured I could help you close down."

"Thanks, that was very sweet of you. Not much to do though, its Sunday. So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well I was thinking, if you want, we could go back to my place, order in and watch a movie."

"Low-key, I like it."

"Yeah I figured with me starting school in a week, I want to soak up as much time together as possible before things get hectic."

"Yeah, good idea" I forgot about school. Which means pretty soon I may not be seeing him everyday, and that was a depressing thought. I wouldn't let it ruin my night though. At least I know we're together. No more limbo stage.

"What are you thinking about there?"

"Just how we are together and how happy that makes me."

"It makes me happy too Bella, like you wouldn't believe."

We walked to Edward's apartment picking up some Thai food on the way. I enjoyed the feeling of Edward's hand in mine, and our closeness. When we got to the apartment Edward went to set up the food while I picked out a movie. I was browsing through the selection when I felt Edward wrap his arms around me.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" I blushed and looked down.

"No, but I won't hold it against you."

"Well, you look beautiful today."

"Edward, are you trying to butter me up?"

"Is it working?" With that he proceeded to kiss up and down my neck leaving me in a tailspin. Movie and food? Forget it. If this is what Edward wanted to do tonight, I was all for it. Were we ready for this step, I could only hope because my body was craving him, yearning for him.

"Edward, oh that feels so good. But what are we doing?"

"Don't worry Love, nothing you will regret, but something to make you feel good." Oh that sounds nice. Edward led me to his bedroom and gently laid me down. I noticed the comfort immediately and at a later date I would take full advantage, but now I could only focus on Edward hovering over me and his kisses.

"God, Bella you smell so good. Like strawberries and chocolate." My mouth opened but nothing came out. I felt Edwards hands glide across my chest and firmly grab my right breast. This wasn't new as we have done heavy petting. While I was enjoying that sensation, he sat up and started to remove my pants.

"Don't worry, you won't need these."

"Ooookay" With that my pants came down exposing my light pink lace underwear. Edward started at my left ankle and slowly kissed his way up my leg. It was torture. I knew exactly where I wanted him to be, right at my heated center, which was ready and waiting. Just when I thought he would give me what I wanted and what I needed, he went to my right leg and repeated the cycle. When Edward was done, he very gently pulled down my panties.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." I felt the heat of his breath in between my legs and was about ready to force his mouth on me, when I finally felt his soft tongue against my wet center. The sensation was immediate, it felt amazing, and so much better than I could have ever imagined.

"Ooh Edward" I couldn't help but moan out. There was so much sexual frustration built in me. His tongue was gentle and timid at first, slowly and methodically lapping at my clit. My eyes rolled in my head and I closed them, fisting my hands into Edwards's hair.

"Spread your legs sweetheart." Before I even had a chance to think my legs were responding. Then I felt Edward's fingers enter me.

"Oh God Edward, that feels so good." He must have been waiting for my encouragement because from there he picked up his speed with both his hands and mouth. He would curl his fingers hitting me at a new angle and causing me to moan and writher.

"Oh Edward, I'm so close, it feels so good."

"That's it Bella, come for me, show me how good it feels." With that Edward started to move his fingers faster in and out of me. I felt my stomach tighten and saw my vision start to blur. His tongue was still working it's magic and then Edward started to roughly suck on my clit and that did it.

"EDWARD!" I felt my orgasm race through my body from my head to toes. I saw the fireworks behind my eyes while I waiting to come down from my high. It has been so long since I have done anything like that, and it never felt that good.

"That was, that was…Edward that felt amazing, earth shattering…great." I was at a lost for words trying to collect my thoughts.

"Good I'm glad you enjoyed that, I know I did."

"I would be happy to return the favor for you."

"Later Love, right now you should eat, I already have."

I could get used to the dirty Edward; it was quite the turn on.

"Ok perv, well if you get hungry again, let me know." I gave Edward a little wink and heard him groan as I got up to put on my underwear and pants. Bella could be dirty too.

After Edward freshened up and I reheated the food, he did end up eating, we watched a random movie during which I cuddled up to him on the couch. Tonight was amazing, I would have to repay Edward for his actions, he deserved it. Around 11 I had to finally call it a night. I hated that I had to get up so early. Edward drove me home and pulled up in front of my building.

"What say tomorrow we watch a movie at my house, and I'll cook us dinner?"

"I would love to Bella."

"Great, than I can't wait."

"Good night Love."

"Good night Edward" With that I gave him a kiss for the record books. I didn't want him to think for a second I wasn't grateful we were now together, or that I wasn't grateful for what happened tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

I wanted to make the evening special for Edward. After what he did last night, I felt he needed to be repaid handsomely. First I had to get through the work day. I was up at the counter with Angela when the door chimed.

"Hello welcome to Sweet Treats. What can we get for you?" While Angela greeted the guest, I was sizing her up. Tall, Blonde, loads of make-up. Where had I seen that?

"Oh I don't know, whatever is good, I was recommended by my friend Edward." She answered back. Then it all came back, Tanya from Twilight and did she just say she was friends with Edward? My Edward?

"Okay then, well you have come to the right place. Would you like to try our muffins?" Angela was so sweet, I am glad it was her talking because my mind was elsewhere. Angela rang up her muffin and a coffee then Tanya took a seat in the corner. 20 minutes later she approached the counter.

"That was great ladies, thanks. I'll be sure to let Edward know." With that Tanya gave me a smug smile and walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Angela asked with eyebrows raised.

"Ugh, I've saw that girl the first night we all went out, she was trying to hit on Edward and he said I was his girlfriend."

"Talk about foreshadowing. So how does she know Edward if they only met once?"

"That Angela is what I intend to find out. I know Edward wouldn't do anything, but I am curious why she can call him a friend."

From there the day dragged on. I received cute texts from Edward, telling me he is excited for tonight. But before anything happened I wanted to talk to him about Tanya. When he finally came to get me my mind had come up with all kinds of scenarios. Maybe he'd know her previous? No, it did seem they just met. Maybe he's met up with her before? But that would mean he lied when he said he wasn't going to see anyone else.

"Hello, Love" Edward said sweetly as I lockup the store.

"Hey" I tried to make my voice happy but it came out flat.

"What's wrong?" Concerned leaked from his voice, geeze was I that transparent.

"Um. How do you know Tanya?"

"Tanya?"

"Yeah, Tanya, the blonde that I saved you from the first night we went out."

"Oh, that Tanya." So there is more than one? Don't get upset, Let him explain.

"Well, I know her because after that night, when I went to my orientation, she was with my group, and we ended up talking a little more. She asked what my girlfriend did. I take it she showed up here?"

That bitch was going to be a doctor too. Damn. Hot and smart.

"Yeah, she was here and she made a big show about being your friend. So I just wanted to know how that came to be."

"Do you not trust me? I told you I wouldn't be seeing anyone else."

"Edward, sweetie, I trust you. I was just curious. I wanted to know the cause of the smugness. She may be your friend, but you are my BOYfriend, although she doesn't need to know how recent that actually happened."

"Good, because it is only you I want." The way he said that sent chills up my spine. Does he only want me forever? I could see that. Us, kids, a house…wait Bella. Slow your roll.

"Well sir, I am here as long as you want." Good response, no need to creep him out.

"Let's get to your place, I'm hungry."

"Are you always hungry? Every time I see you, you are ready to eat. Haha."

"It's not my fault I wait for you to eat, and sometimes I am too busy to eat during the day."

"We need to change that. You need to eat better."

"Yes Love."

We walked to my apartment and went up. I cooked up some spaghetti while Edward watched some sports highlights. While I was stirring, I glanced at him sitting on my couch and was in awe. In a month my life has completely changed. I feel so content, happy and like everything was finally right.

"Dinner's ready."

"Thanks Love, I appreciate you doing this."

"Your welcome. I am happy to cook for someone else."

We ate and talked. I was in anticipation of the rest of the night, while Edward was cool, calm and collected.

"What's on your mind Bella? It looked like you were far off."

At this point dinner was over, so I decided to move on to the next activity in the evening.

"I can show you what was on my mind." I got up and sat myself down in his lap. He may have seemed calm and collected but there was another part of him I could tell was excited. I leaned in and captured his lips with mine for a kiss. The kiss from there escalated and swiftly, during which Edward would emit the sexiest moans.

"Come on, let's go to my room."

"Yes, that's a great idea." Edward scooped me up and carried me. I jumped from his arms once we were in the room and pushed him onto my bed.

"Tonight is about you Edward." I straddled him and nibbled on his neck while my hands went to loosen his jeans. After they were undone I kissed my way down his body, lifting his shirt so I could see his glorious chest. God, I am so lucky. I pulled down his jeans and stared at the bulge through his boxers. He was glorious. I pulled down his boxers and tentatively stroked his length.

"Ooh Bella." With what little I did that response spurred me on and I took the tip of him in my mouth. The grunt that came next pushed me to take as much of him in my mouth as possible. He was smooth and hard, the balance was perfect without one out doing the other.

"That's it Love, that feels so good." I picked up my pace and twisted my hand up down his shaft in time with my mouth.

"Bella, I'm so close, you might want to move" Except I didn't move. I wanted to taste all of Edward, even if it was only once. I continued my pace until I felt him, with a loud grunt, cum in my mouth. After everything was cleaned up I helped Edward put on his boxers and I went to lie beside him.

"What time is it?"

I had to roll over to look at my alarm clock. "About 9:30, do you have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Not until the afternoon. Last prep before class starts"

"Well Why don't you stay here, I can have you up early in the morning, so you wouldn't be behind, you could go home to shower and change, I could also cook you breakfast, plus…"

"Bella, you don't have to try and convince me. I want nothing more than to stay with you. I am one step closer to seeing you wrapped in these sheets"

"Our first sleep over. Should I go get the snacks?"

"No snacks. I just want to be with you."

I changed into my pajamas and Edward slipped off his shirt leaving him in just his boxers. I tried

not to stare, but it was useless. My boyfriend was hot and could put the top models shame.

"Stop staring and get in the bed" Edward said to me and lifted the covers so I could snuggle in with him.

"I could get used to this"

"Me too, Love. Much better than a pillow"

"You snuggle with pillows, cute."

"Yes, I do, but I imagine I am with you. Thus the real thing is vastly better."

Instead of replying I gave Edward a kiss. It was meant to be quick but I couldn't help but slide my tongue into his mouth. My hands were roaming all over his chest while he held me close around the waist. I could feel him getting aroused through his thin boxers. I wanted to feel him against me and strained to get the friction I desired.

"This isn't why I wanted to spend the night Bella."

"I know, but it's a nice perk. I know you want this as much as I do."

Edward looked at me as if searching for an answer or sign. Whatever it was he found and quickly ripped off my tank top palming my bare breasts. Our mouths were latched on to each other for dear life and I reached down to remove Edwards's underwear. I was going to have sex with this amazing man. I got wetter just thinking about it.

"Bella, I want you so bad right now"

"I want you too; we are going to remedy this situation"

I whipped off my bottoms and panties. I was tired of prolonging the moment; there would be plenty of time for that later. Right now I needed Edward; it was a primal urge within me. I know he felt the same because he was rock hard and ready to go.

"Shit Bella, we don't have any protection."

"I am on the pill Edward, but I also have condoms in my bathroom."

Edward jumped up and ran naked to the bathroom.

"BOTTOM DRAWER ON THE RIGHT"

He came back and gave me a fiery kiss. After putting the condom on Edward hovered above me. I was panting in anticipation while I waited for him to enter me. Thank goodness before I had to result to begging Edward plunged into me.

"Ugh…Oh Edward." He stilled for a moment letting me adjust, placing hot kisses along my collar bone and then slowly started to pick up his rhythm.

"God Bella you feel so good"

"Yes, just like that" Edward continued to thrust with a steady rhythm and I could feel myself getting closer. I allowed my hands to wonder until they were softly stroking my clit.

"I'm so close Edward, so close. Harder"

"I'm so close too, just a little longer. Wait for me." His thrusts become harder and more erratic. I was losing myself to the pleasure and not even trying to fight. Edward balanced himself on his elbow and moved his hand to replace mine and stroked my clit fast and hard. That sent me spiraling over the edge.

"Ugh Edward!!"

"Bella!"

We came together and Edward collapsed on top off me. It was magnificent.

"God Bella, that was, amazing"

"I know. Thank you for that" I placed soft kisses on his face until finally landing one on the mouth,

"I'm going to go clean up."

"Ok."

I got up and put back on my pajamas, set my alarm for work and laid down to wait for Edward. When Edward came back I cuddled up and lay on his chest.

"Bella, I want you know I really care about you."

"I really care about you too Edward."

He gave me a big smile and a good night kiss.

It was at that moment, in the most comfortable position of my life I realized, _I loved Edward Cullen._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

I woke up from the best night's sleep when I heard my alarm going off. Having Edward sleep over was amazing, and pair that with what we did last night, I was riding on cloud nine.

"Good morning Love"

"Hmm, a good morning it is." I gave him a sweet kiss and remembered I wanted to make him some breakfast.

"Let me make you some breakfast, it's the least I can do for getting you up so early."

"You don't have to; I would gladly get up this early if I got to sleep with you every night."

"Don't tempt me; I may have to take you up on that offer."

I did end up getting up to make Edward and I some omelets. I loved how natural it was, us together in the kitchen working together. It almost felt like a dream. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was just about 6:45 and I still needed to shower.

"Edward, I am going to go take a shower, help yourself to anything, but please don't leave. Or do you have to go?" I'm sure I came off needy but I was not ready to have him leave me yet.

"No Love, I'll be here."

I ran to my room to grab some clothes and headed into the bathroom. I wanted to make this as quick as possible. I turned on the water and let it cascade down my back relaxing my muscles. I loved a good hot shower. I've must have been in lala land when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Shit! Edward you scared me"

"Sorry, I just figured I needed a shower to so I'd take one with you."

Seeing Edward naked and wet in my shower made me lose all control and I started to kiss him with wild abandon.

"Don't you need to shower?"

Was he serious, the shower could wait there was something else on my mind.

"The shower can wait; there are much more important things that need to be done."

With that Edward wasted no time, and started to stroke me with his fingers. They felt great but I wanted more.

"I need you Edward, not your fingers. I need you inside of me."

"As you wish"

Edward turned me around so my ass was pressed up against his hardened cock. The friction was maddening and I needed him to take me.

"Bend over for me Bella"

He scooted back to give me some room to bend over and I placed my palms flat against the shower wall. I heard a condom wrapper being opened, and for a brief moment I wondered when he had to time get that or if he anticipated this. Before I could think any further I felt him push into my wet core.

"Oh Edward, yes that feels so good."

"Ugh Bella, you are so warm, tight and wet."

The pace was quick and I could hear the sounds of our skin slapping along with the water and it was making me so turned on. Edward was thrusting in and out of me with strong fluid motions.

"Gah, I'm already so close Edward."

"Me too, love"

He thrust harder into me about four more times and I came with a pound against my shower wall, shortly after Edward followed.

" That is my new favorite shower activity, thank you for joining me,"

"Your welcome. I just can't get enough of you Bella"

"I sure hope not, that means you'll be around longer. Ha-ha."

"Oh I plan on being around for a long time."

I loved when Edward said things like that. It made me feel special and desired. More importantly it made me feel my search was over. We got out the shower and headed to my room to get dressed. With both of us in the bathroom it was just easier to go back to my room.

"Hey don't get my clothes wet!"

"Well you shouldn't have brought them in the bathroom"

"I was going to get dressed in there."

"Well, I'm glad you changed your mind, because I'd always like to see you."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind for the future"

It was 7:30 when we finally made it out the house. Tomorrow Edward would be starting school, but he said he would still come over tonight. I told him to plan for another sleep over and he readily agreed. Things at the bakery went as usual. Although I still found my mind drifting to thoughts of Edward and what had transpired in the past day. I couldn't wait to have him again.

"Well well, look who is all starry eyed and glowing."

"I know, Ang, Edward is just amazing, and I am so happy, I feel like I could burst."

"I am happy for you. It's not that you were down or really sad before, but now happiness just drips off you. I like it."

"Well thank Edward"

"But what about us?!" I hadn't even heard the door chime but there in front of me were Alice and Rose.

"Hey guys. How's it going? What brings you by?"

"In the neighborhood, and decided to get something sweet" Rose said.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" I looked over at Alice, she looked sad and on the verge of tears.

"Oh Alice, of course you guys make me happy, and I am very very excited we are all friends, but umMm Edward has just made me HAPPY you know, in ways you can't."

Rose snickered at my comment and Alice looked at me knowingly.

"Oh I see. Happy in-between the sheets hmmm." It was more than awkward having Alice know that I slept with her brother but she didn't seem to care.

"Yes, now that we got that squared away, what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have one of those chocolate chip mint brownies"

"Alright, Alice?"

"Uh banana bread please."

I reached in the display case to get their orders while Angela excused herself for a break.

"This is so good Bella, and you make all of this?"

"It's either me or your mom, just depends."

"Bella, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Alice, whatcha need?"

"Well you know Jasper and I are getting married, and well I was wondering if you can make our cake?" I didn't even have to think hard about this request, I would love to do it, and I felt flattered.

"Alice I would love to do it for you. I feel honored you would ask. Do you have some ideas in mind? When are you getting married?"

"I do have some things I am looking for, and we are getting married in January, we wanted a winter wedding. We're thinking the 16th.

"Oh that sounds perfect, I would love to."

"Great, Thank you so much. Also I would like you to be a bridesmaid."

"Wow Alice, that's an even bigger honor. I'd love to do that as well." I was a little taken back by that request, but I liked Alice and I would do this for her.

"I know we haven't known each other long, but Esme talked about you non stop so I feel like I already know you, not to mention my brother adores you. I know we'll be great friends."

"No need to sway me Alice, I'm more than happy to do it."

I gave her a hug and looked over at Rose who was smiling happily at me.

"Good, Thank you Bella. Now we just need a girl's night out to bond!"

I had to hold in my groan, I didn't want to go out. "How about a girl's night in Alice? It'll be easier to talk, and we can bring old pictures, watch movies?" I swear to the lord above Rose is my hero and I would gladly throw a feast for her or build a temple.

"Well, we could do that, and we can give each other makeovers"

"Sounds like a plan ladies, just let me know."

"Will do Bella, we're going to head out but I will call you later this week. Tell that brother of mine hello for me."

"I will, see you guys later."

The rest of the day went smoothly and as I locked up I saw Edward waiting outside on his cellphone. I watched him for a moment and thanked every God in existence for him. I was a lucky girl. I walked out and locked the door with Angela behind me.

"Good night Ang, see you tomorrow."

"Night Bella, enjoy" She looked slyly between me and Edward.

"Thanks, I most certainly will"

Edward was off his phone call and turned toward me.

"Hello Love, are you ready to go?"

I reached up to give him a kiss. "Yup sure am"

"Well let's get home"

Home, what I feel when I am with him. I was already there.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I just want to say thank you to everyone for adding me to your story alerts, favorites, and also for reviews. Sorry it took so long.**

Chapter 12

BPOV

The past few weeks since Edward started school and internship flew by and we were now approaching Halloween. It wasn't particularly my favorite holiday but it did lend itself to making fun treats. Edward and I have been a couple for a little over a month now and even though I saw him less due to school, things were going great. We had worked out a schedule of him coming over to my place, or me staying over there. I was at the bakery planning my Halloween menu when the phone rang.

"Sweet Treats, this is Bella. How can I help you?"

"Well, Love there are countless things I could have you do, where should I start?"

"Edward, what are you doing calling the store phone?"

"I tried calling and texting your cellphone but figured you were in the zone."

Sure enough when I checked my phone I had 3 missed calls and like 8 text messages.

"Sorry, I was in the zone and my phone was on vibrate, what's up"

"Well since you won't indulge my earlier naughty talk I'll get straight to the point. The clinic I intern at is having a Halloween party and I wanted to know if you'd be interested?"

"Halloween party, that sounds fun. Sure I'm in."

"Excellent, there are doing RSVPs now, so I wanted to call and get the ok."

"Alright, so were you coming over tonight?"

"I could, but I wouldn't be there until late, because I have a study group."

"Oh okay, well I won't make you come over late, when you'll just have to get up early, so I'll just see you tomorrow?"

"No I don't think I can wait. I'll be there tonight."

"If you say so, but I won't blame you if you don't come over"

"Great! Well see you tonight Love."

"Sounds good."

I got off the phone and saw Angela come from the back.

"Who was calling? Do we have any orders to fill?"

"No it was just Edward, apparently he tried to get a hold of me on my cell and I wasn't responding."

"Oh haha, I hope it wasn't urgent. Sometimes you do get in your own little world"

"No, he just wanted to invite me to a Halloween party his work is throwing."

"FUN! What are you going to be?"

"I haven't given it too much thought, but I kind of wanted to do matching costumes. Is that too much?"

"No, it'll be cute. If it's the right idea."

"I'll talk to Edward and see what he thinks"

"Good idea."

After work I decided to go out to the bookstore and grab some food since I knew Edward would be over later. There was nothing really out but it was nice to wonder around not to mention it gave me time to think about the Edward love situation. Essentially I wanted what any girl wanted, for him to be "the one" and to settle down. I could see that stuff with Edward and I wanted it. People say not to rush, all good things come to those who wait, but why not dive head first while the getting is good. I guess that is to save yourself in case things go south. Could Edward and I really be a good match, me the tattooed baker and Edward the doctor? My inner monologue paired with my walking brought me to the front entrance of my apartment complex. After the short trip to my door, I flopped down on my couch and turned on some music. I had a lot on my mind. It was around 10:40 I heard my phone going off.

"Hello?" I hadn't even realized I dozed off.

"Bella, hey did I wake you"

"Yes, but it's a good thing you did, I was on my couch and not even in my pajamas."

"Good, well I'm right outside"

I got up to answer my door while hanging up my phone.

"God, its good to see you."

"Hello Love. Busy day? Are you really tired?"

"It was okay, it would seem I've thought myself into a slumber."

"Oh yeah, well what were you thinking about?"

"So many things, us mostly. I have this uncanny ability to over think things."

"Tell you what let's change, get in the bed, and we can talk"

"See and that right there is why I love you."

"What?"

Oh shit. My sweet gentle Jesus I did not just say that out fucking loud. I could feel my skin heating up and I am sure I was turning an impossible shade of red. Edward just stared at me with wide eyes, and I was paralyzed, unable to move my mouth to speak. I needed to fix this.

"Bella? Bella did you just say you love me?"

That was a direct question to my unbelieveable blunder. It had only been about a month of us dating, and I mean yes I know how I feel, but it was too early. In my mind I already saw Edward walking out the door and my life forever.

"Okay, I'll take your silence as a yes, but I am going to need to you answer this next question. Do you mean it? Do you love me Bella?"

I looked up at him and saw the longing in his eyes. He wanted it to be true?

"Yes" It came out in a whisper, I couldn't trust myself to speak. What happened next I couldn't have imagined. Edward swept me into his arms and kissed my furiously.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." I know my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Really?"

"Yes Bella, I love you too. I really do. It alarmed me how fast I felt it, and for a minute I confused it with lust and infatuation I won't lie. But I realized after never being able to spend enough time with you, missing you when we were apart, and just always having you on my mind, that I was in love with you. I didn't want to make you nervous by saying it too early."

"That is how I feel. And I do love you Edward, you're amazingly perfect and brilliant. After the first night we were together, I knew. I knew I loved you."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward"

He kissed me gently and brought my into a tight embrace.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about love?"

"Well, I guess the only thing now is to figure out our costumes for the party."

"Oh now we are getting down to the nitty gritty."

We walked into my room and changed into our bed clothes. We laid down to cuddle and be close but we didn't take it any further than that. I felt content in being in the arms of the man I loved and knowing he loved me back.

"So what are you ideas Love?"

"Well, we could do famous couples? I don't know really I just want to match so everyone knows we're together."

"I see, well I'm going to go ahead and rule out doctor and a nurse."

"I figured that already. Oh how about Peter pan and Wendy?"

"I am not wearing tights" Damn, I thought I had him, I bet that ass would look luscious in tights.

"Bonnie and Clyde?"

"That's doable, but maybe as a back-up. We don't have to decide now, we have a week."

"I know, but I don't want all the good costumes to be gone."

"Tell you what, we can ask Alice for help, this is right up her alley."

"Okay that sounds good. I knew you were the brains in this relationship."

"Well you my love are the brains and beauty."

"You're so cheesy."

"Yes, Bella but you love me"

"I do love you."

"I love you too, now lets get some sleep, we've got an early day and I'll need some shower lovin"

"Well in that case bring on the morning. Good Night Edward."

"Good Night my Bella"

Could life get in better?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Morning came quickly, and I wanted very much to stay in bed all day with Edward. I glanced over at my alarm and saw it was only 6:00am. I hate that my body wakes me up so early. I glanced over at Edward. He looked so serene sleeping, almost as if he wasn't real. I cuddled in closer trying to go back to sleep until at least the alarm went off in 45 minutes. Some how I managed to drift off and woke with a start to my alarm.

"Good morning Love" Edward's sweet voice said to me.

"Not yet, I want more sleep."

"The sooner you get up, the sooner we can get to the morning festivities."

"Festivities you say? What did you have in mind?"

30 minutes and one hot ass shower later Edward and myself were preparing for the day.

"So are you going to talk to Alice and get some costume ideas?"

"Of course, I'm excited. It won't be too flashy though, I know we will be with your colleagues."

"I am not worried about that, I just don't want people ogling my woman all night, because you Love are the sexiest woman out there."

"I think you are biased, but I appreciate the sentiment, and I will keep my goodies to myself."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"I will never get tired of that, and I am so happy to be able to say it aloud."

I attacked Edward fiercely. I could not get enough of this man. We had just had sex in the shower and yet I was already game for more. It was already rounding on 7:30 about the time I normally leave. I could run to work. I could be a little late to the bakery, Angela would be there.

"As much as I would love to take you against the door, we need to leave."

"Come on Edward, we can be quick."

"Bella nothing I ever want to do with you in this manner will be quick."

"Give it a try, I need you now"

"You will end me, I can't say no to you."

20 glorious minutes later I was practically sprinting down to the bakery. It was worth the small beads of sweat down my back to have Edward twice in the morning. Finally I made it inside and practically collapsed on the nearest table.

"Good morning. Slightly tardy I see."

"Yeah, sorry about that Ang, got off to a late start and Edward was over so I had to help get him out the apartment…"

"Bella, it's okay. I understand." Angela gave me a quick wink.

"Thanks Ang"

"I understand that someone got some hot sex this morning and it messed with her schedule."

Angela had me spot on and I couldn't suppress the blush that was spreading across my face.

"Great well I better get started"

Once back in the safety of the kitchen I pulled out my phone wondering if it was too early to call Alice. I heard my phone chime with a text message.

_I could get used to quick with you, but only sometimes._

_-Edward_

_I look forward to it. It'll help in a time crunch. _

_-Bella_

_Indeed, see you tonight at my place? Around 9?_

_-Edward_

_Of course. Can't wait._

_-Bella_

_I love you_

_-Edward_

_I love you too_

_-Bella_

What I wouldn't give to be back in the bed with him right now. However I need to work and I ultimately decided at 8:45 am it was entirely too early to call Alice. As I kneaded the dough for bread I tossed some ideas around for costumes. I definitely want to keep it classy, well as classy as possible seeing as it is a Halloween party. I want to make a good impression. Finally after the morning rush I decided to give Alice a call.

"Hello Bella and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Good morning Alice. How are you?"

"Oh cut to the chase Bella, the suspense is killing me."

"Okay, I was wondering if you could help me and Edward find a costume for a Halloween party."

"Oh Bella, I'd love to. I have so many ideas."

"That's great but I need to you to keep it tame, I don't want to embarrass him, and its not like its some college party."

"Understood. When can we meet up to go over some ideas? Or do you trust me to come up with something on my own?"

"Tell you what I'll let you choose something on your own, but either I or Edward will veto it if it is too inappropriate. Just let me know when you are ready to come forward."

"Will do Bella! I'll see you soon."

The day dragged on from there. I took a couple orders for wedding cakes, and talked to Angela about Ben. He had a birthday coming up and we were thinking about gifts. While kneading dough I started to wonder about the holidays. Halloween is easy because it is not family oriented but what would we do for Thanksgiving? Christmas? When would we move in together? Were we even heading in that direction. I don't have too much experience in relationships, they normally don't make it the love stage. Trying to slow my mind down, I didn't notice Angela right in front of me.

"Geeze, where were you?"

"Sorry Ang, lost in my own thoughts. What's up?"

"Alice is here and has some costumes she wants to run by you."

"Already? I just called her this morning."

I walked out and sure enough there was Alice with garment bags all over the counter.

"Alice I must say you work quick."

"Well, Edward may have already told me about the party, and I may have already had some ideas and costumes picked out. I have a few with me, but I can always go out and get more. You guys will be perfect."

I looked through Alice's costumes; some of them were a little more revealing. There was a Greek goddess, and god, naughty cop and robber, Tarzan and Jane. I decided that I would have to get that one for my own personal use, because there was no way I was letting anyone see my man like that. Alice even had a superman and wonder woman suit.

"Alice, there's a lot here, but I am not really seeing anything."

"Okay, well, wait there is still a bag over here."

They always say save the best for last, because in the last bag was a beautiful blue cashmere cardigan and a skin tight black leather pencil skirt.

"What costume is this?"

"This would be a sexy librarian costume, and Edward would be your nerdy school boy"

"I want this one!"

It was sort of a plain idea, but it would translate to fun on Halloween night. I couldn't wait to tell Edward what I decided. Hopefully he wouldn't have any objections but I didn't think he would.

"Alright well my work here is done. I'll go ahead and leave the bag with you. Call me up if you want to go shopping for accessories."

"Sounds great. Thanks Alice for all your help."

After Alice left I turned to Angela who had a smug look on her face.

"You are going to make one _SEXY_ librarian."

"Why thank you Angela. I plan to make it a very fun night in my library."

"Alright, alright. You're getting me all hot and bothered, go bake something."

I went home after work to shower and change before meeting up with Edward. When I got to my room I opened up the garment bag to look at my costume again. I would need some killer pumps, a good push up bra, and some pearls to start. I could work my own glasses, but I would need a garter belt. I was going to bring Edward to his knees.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was Saturday finally the Halloween party. I had told Edward what our costumes were but not exactly what mine entailed. Work was good but I was more than ready to leave. Esme was kind enough to work Sunday, so I was ready to start my night. I heard my phone ring from my purse as I walked home.

"Bella! Where the hell are you? Me and Rose are outside your apartment"

Did I mention I had my very own glam squad to perfect my costume?

"Hold your horses; I'm right around the corner."

I quickly hung up my phone and jogged to my building to see my very impatient fairy godmothers.

"Sorry, sorry I'm late."

"Ok well it's 7:40 pm now and Edward will be here at 9:15pm sharp. We need to get busy."

I took a quick shower after being shoved up the stairs and thru door. I shaved that morning so I only need to buff and touch up in the shower.

"Sit in the chair and let me start you hair." Rose's voice was so commanding while she powered the blow dryer.

While Rose was doing my hair, Alice painted my nails a nice pale pink.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"We are going to head out to a club and hang there. You guys should come by if your party is a dud." Rose said as she sprayed my hair with hairspray.

"That sounds good, what's your costume?"

"I'm going as Jessica Rabbitt, I got a red wig an everything. Emmett is going to be the detective"

I could totally see the costume on her and she would look hot! It was approaching 9 o clock and I was anxious to see the final product. When I was finally able to look on the mirror I was shocked. Rose had done my hair in a bouffant with a bun pinned at the nape of my neck. I side swept bangs that hung down almost over my eye. My glasses were firmly in place as I took in my smokey eye make up and plump nude glossy lips. I had gone out and purchased some costume pearls and they hung down nicely between the cleavage my new black lace bra created. I also got a matching garter set. My blue cardigan fit snuggly across my chest. I left the first 4 buttons undone so you could see the swell of my breasts. My black skirt made my ass look so good you could eat off it and it elongated my legs to my 4 inch peep toe black pumps. I even went as far to get a name tag made. It read "Bella Swan. Head Librarian." attached to that was a ribbon I found that said "Silence is golden."

"Dayum Bella! You are the hottest librarian this side of Seattle. Edward is going to jizz in his pants."

"Thank you Rose. And Alice thank you so much for the costume."

"Your welcome. I'm glad you chose it."

It was 9:15 on the dot when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello sweets, what's going on?"

"Well love, I am at your apartment and ready to check out some books."

"You are so corny Edward, but Rose and Alice will let you in on their way out, I just have to get my purse together."

"Ok see you in a bit then."

"Ladies thank you so much for all of your help, and if it is a good night, then I will not be seeing you later."

"Your welcome Bella, you are going to knock my brother's socks off" Alice said, and Rose readily agreed.

"Show him no mercy."

While they left I went and grabbed my things to get ready to go, but not even five minutes later did I hear a knock on my door. This was it. I straightened my name tag, and made sure my cleavage was perky and skirt straight. I opened my door and melted at the sight before me. Edward was indeed dressed as a nerd but even that was sexy. He was able to slick his unruly hair to the side, and he wore glasses with a little tape in the middle. The plaid shirt he wore was fitted and clearly one he already owned, but he paired it with flood pants, suspenders and the much needed pocket protector. To finish his look he wore white socks with his all black chucks. While in thee midst of my ogling, I did not notice his until he spoke.

"Oh god, Bella, you look amazing. Best librarian I've ever seen, and as it turns out the party is canceled and we'll need to stay in."

"Why thank you Edward, and you look, well geeky, but shit I'd take you home."

"I'm already here. What is it that you want to do?"

"Sorry, I know the party is not canceled, otherwise you wouldn't have come dressed. You'll just have to wait until after for me to do naughty things to you. Don't you want to show me off?"

"Not more than I want to bend you over, but let's go. The quicker we get there, the quicker we can leave."

"That's the spirit!"

The ride up to the party was fairly short. It turned out they had rented out a space at the hotel room to host it. It was decked out in the usual Halloween decorations, and looking around you would not think that a hospital and doctors were putting on this party.

"Well were do you want to start Love? Would you like something to drink?"

"What all exactly do you need to do tonight before I can take you home?"

"I just need to make the rounds, show my face, and introduce you to some people."

Edward and I made our way to get drinks, but soon after I was introduced to a doctor someone dressed as a pirate, and was asked if he could borrow Edward. Great now I was alone at a party while my boyfriend was off somewhere else.

"Well well well, what are you supposed to be?"

I turned around to see none other than Blondie dressed as the cliché slutty nurse. Of course.

"I'm a librarian, and I can see you came as a stripper?"

"Interesting, you think you are smart enough to be a librarian, but you too dumb to realize I'm a nurse. I still can't see what he sees in you."

At this point, I was over Tanya and her badgering me. Edward was with me not her, and she needed to get over it. I started glancing around the room, so I could make a bee line for Edward but I couldn't see him.

"Look, Tanya, Edward is with me, and he will be for a long time. Get over it. And I know you realize you look more like a stripper than nurse, so don't pretend to be offended."

With that I walked away and took my drink to go stand outside on the patio. This was not the night I expected. Perhaps I could call up Alice and Rosalie to meet up. Edward could come find me when he was done.

_Hey, what club are you guys heading to?_

_-Bella_

_Aww what happened to your night?_

_-Alice_

_It seems it is more work for Edward, then party._

_-Bella_

_Well we're going to 131 around 11:30, just call if you wanna meet up._

_-Alice_

It was only 10 after 10. It was going to be a long night. I went back to the door to look for Edward. I finally spotted him huddled in the corner with 4 other men and a stripper. Ugh I hated that she was going to be a doctor. She belonged with the group no matter how whorish she was. I went back onto the patio. I was sulking, but I figured this would be a party, not a work thing. I moved my chair to the dark corner of the patio, as not to be bothered.

"Bella, baby. Bella wake up."

Wake up? Where am I?

"Bella?"

"What is it? Is the party over?"

"Bella, I am so sorry, the party isn't over. You fell asleep on the patio out here."

"Oh no, I am sorry Edward, I was just meaning to hang back until you were done talking. What time is it?"

"Uh about 12:30 in the morning." Edward looked guiltily down at his watch.

"12:30! Good lord, I'm sorry."

"No Bella it's my fault, I got too caught up in discussions and talking with the people I work with. I did nothing to entertain you, and left you all by yourself for the whole night. I wasn't able to break away until 20 minutes ago and I thought you left, I came out here last before I was about to leave."

"That's ok Edward, we can go…"

"No Bella, it is not okay, I should not have left you, right now we are going to go, and I am going to spend the rest of the night, making this up to you."

"Well, I am not going to argue with that"

Edward drove like a bat out of hell towards his house. He continued to apologize along the way and I had to remind him that there was nothing to apologize for.

When we got to Edward's building and stepped on to the elevator Edward started his assault on my neck.

"God Bella, you look so good tonight. There are so many things I want to do to you."

"Umm, like what?"

"Well firstly I wanted to tear that cardigan right off you, and rip that skirt off."

The elevator dinged, and we got off to walk to his door, as soon as we stepped in, he attacked my mouth. I pushed him off lightly; I wanted to be in control.

"What's wrong Bella, are you upset with me?"

"No I'm not Edward, but I should mention that you are in my library where I am in charge."

I was hoping Edward would play along and sure enough he did.

"You're absolutely right. I was wondering if you could help me on some research for a project Miss Swan."

Edward was still in his costume, so I started to slowly peel it away.

"What exactly is your project?"

"Well I am doing a report on the female anatomy and sadly I don't know much about it."

Edward gave me the perfect in, and I took it.

"Well Mr. Cullen , allow me to give you a hands on lesson."

I slowly took down my hair and shook it out, the way they do in the movies. Next I slowly unbutton my cardigan revealing my lacy bra.

"Now what questions did you have?"

"Well, what arouses the female body?"

"Touch me here Mr. Cullen, and that will start the process."

Edward started to tease and nip at my breasts and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth.

"Miss Swan, this is a library, shouldn't it stay silent?"

"You're absolutely right, let's see how well you can follow the rules."

I unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the ground and stood in front of Edward in only my black lace thong and garter belt. I bent over him to take off his pants and boxers. His erection immediately sprang free. Wasting no time I took right into my mouth.

"Oh Bella, uh that feels so good."

"Tsk tsk, too much noise Mr. Cullen."

Edward was struggling to maintain his silence, and I was soaking right through my little panties. I needed some sort of release. I took him out of my mouth, pulled down my underwear and mounted him right on the couch. By that time the game was over, and I rode him at a rapid pace.

"Fuck Bella, just like that baby."

"Edward, you feel so good."

I was getting close and I could tell Edward was too. The sounds of our skin slapping together acted as our soundtrack as we reached our peak.

"Ahhh Edward" I had never came so hard, all the pent up sexual frustration released.

"Bella, that was, that was amazing."

"It was, thank you for that."

"Anytime Love, and I am sorry again about tonight."

"It's okay Edward, you more than made up for it."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for the delay. **

Chapter 15

BPOV

I woke up Sunday around 9 amazed at how late I was able to sleep in. I looked over at Edward and watched him as soft snores escaped him. Last night definitely took a turn for the better. Esme was covering for me, so I really had the whole day free. I was too lazy to get up so decided to stare at Edward more. At some point I must have fell back to sleep because I woke up to light touches on my arm.

"Good morning Love"

"Umm, what time is it?"

"10:40, I can't believe I slept so late."

We exchanged light kisses and Edward went back to tracing me arm.

"Your tattoos are beautiful. I love the vibrant colors and designs."

He softly traced the freesias at the top of my arm, and then went to trace the swirls and stars underneath. The swirls looked smoky as they wrapped around the stars and I remember the excitement I felt when the artist achieved it just right.

"Where did you get the idea for the swirls and stars?" Edward asked.

"Well for me the sky was always the limit, and I wanted to represent that, not to mention I loved the whimsical look of it."

The words _"Love can be found within any passion" _was on the inside of my arm and spoke for itself. I also had a copy of Charlie's police badge on the back of my arm near my elbow.

"How long did all this take Bella?"

Edward was just so fascinated as he traced down to the two cupcakes on my forearm.

"I started when I was 18 and it just has continued from there. I would get once every couple months or so maybe longer."

Edward traced my cupcakes on my forearm and oddly enough the sensations were becoming arousing.

"That feels good. You running your fingers down my arm."

"Is that right Love, well I know another place my fingers would feel good."

"Where is that? And how fast can they get there."

Edward moved his fingers and let them trace down my stomach, ghosting them across my upper thigh. He knew where I wanted them, hell I knew as soon as he mentioned it. With a feather light touch he spread me open and plunged his middle finger into me.

"How does this feel love?"

"God Edward, your fingers are bliss."

Edward brought in another finger and started to lay kisses along my neck. I could feel myself getting close and he had barely started.

"Edward I'm so close. Let me do something for you too."

"No Bella, I want to do this for you. Let me do this for you."

Between Edward's husky voice, and his magic fingers I found myself falling into oblivion.

"What a great way to start the day, thank you."

"It was my pleasure, I'd be happy to do that for you everyday."

We lay there for a little longer, I felt bad for not returning the favor for Edward but he seemed perfectly content. It was slowly approaching 12 and I felt like we should be up doing something.

"What are we doing today Edward?"

"Well I could keep you hostage in my bed and repeat the morning over and over again or we could go out and walk around the market with my family, because apparently I hog you."

Before I could make a decision, and I was obviously going for option one, Edwards's phone rang and my cell chirped.

_Get up, get ready, and meet us down at the market. 1 pm._

_-Alice_

"Well it would seem the choice has been made for us Love."

"Was that Alice?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"She sent me a text message, probably right before she dialed you. We should probably get ready."

I did bring an overnight bag with me with jeans and black tee. I was also lucky enough to remember flats so I wouldn't have to walk though the market in my black pumps. For the sake of being on time to meet the gang me and Edward decided to take separate showers. While he showered I started us a quick egg breakfast.

"Something smells good."

"Well, I thought making a quick breakfast for you would be a great way to say thank you for this morning."

"Oh Bella, you have no need to thank me for that. I wanted to do. I would gladly do it again."

I put the pan of eggs on a cool burner, and lunged at Edward for kisses. We must have got carried away because before we knew it the eggs were cold and it was 1 o clock.

"Shit, sorry Edward, you missed your breakfast and we're late. "

"Worth it love, let's go"

Edward locked up his apartment and we headed down to the market. He lived fairly close so we made it to the opening in about 20 minutes.

"THERE SHE IS! MY BAKING BELLA!"

"Hey Emmett!" Emmett wrapped me in a bear hug and when he put me down I was able to see Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice greeting Edward.

"Hey guys!"

"Geeze took you guys long enough." Leave it to Alice to state the obvious.

"Sorry about that. So what are we doing?"

"Well they are having an open wine and cheese tasting, so I was thinking we could walk around and try some things."

"Sounds great Alice."

We walked around trying cheese, crackers and wine. Hanging out with everyone was fun, but it was even more fun holding hands and snuggling up with Edward in the brisk air. We were able to stay close the whole time. Around 5 o clock I was ready to stop tasting and get some real food.

"Hey guys, what are we doing for dinner?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth" said Emmett.

Jasper suggested going for sushi, so we all walked down to Umi Sake house on First Ave. The conversation was light and fun. The food was delicious. I looked around the table, in just a few months I acquired new close friends and an amazing boyfriend. I was truly very lucky. As I looked around and laughed I locked eyes with Edward as he mouthed "I love you" to me. I mouthed it back and could keep the smile off my face.

"So Bella," Rosalie spoke "Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

"I usually go up to Forks and hang with my dad, and then we meet up with his friends."

"Well, Esme is hosting Thanksgiving on the Friday after because Carlise is on call Thanksgiving, would you like to come?"

"Rosalie, I was going to invite her." Alice pouted.

"Well you were taking to long." Rose replied.

The boys laughed, and I couldn't help but join them.

"Guys! Quit. I would love to come Friday. But why isn't Edward inviting me. I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh no, leave me at of this, this was their deal. I already knew you would come. I would have dragged you."

"Fine fine. Hey how about you guys come with me on Thanksgiving up to Forks?"

"That could be fun." Alice replied, slightly bouncing in her seat.

Everyone was in agreement, but Edward didn't know for sure what his schedule would look like. I could only hope he could come.

"Don't worry Love, I'll make it happen."

"Its okay if you don't though Edward, I don't want you to have to sell your soul. I'll be back the next day."

"Plus this is just one of many Thanksgivings with you."

"Many huh?" I quirked my eyebrow up.

"Yes."

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too Bella"

The walk back to Edward's apartment was great. We laughed and I complained about having to go back to work, and Edward did the same. When we got back to his place I kicked off my shoes and sat on the couch, and Edward followed my lead. It was such an ordinary night and yet special all the same. We had made plans for out first major holiday.

"Edward, what's you favorite dessert?" It was a random question, but I wanted to know, so I could make it special.

"German chocolate pudding pie, why?"

"Wait is that even a real thing? I have heard of pudding pie, but German chocolate pudding?"

"It is a real thing, my mom has made it for me. Why do you want to know?"

"I just think I should know my boyfriend's favorite dessert is all."

"Well, my mom has the recipe. Show me what you got Swan."

"Oh I will Cullen, on our first Thanksgiving together." I couldn't help but grin at him in excitement.

"First of many Love, don't forget" Edward said while gently kissing my forehead.

"First of many and I won't"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

BPOV

The weeks prior to Thanksgiving flew by and before I could even blink it was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving and I was packing up my things. Somehow Edward had managed to get the day off, and he was coming over tonight to sleep so we could leave early the next morning. What Edward didn't know was that I perfected his German chocolate pudding pie, but also came up with a new one. Interrupting my thoughts and packing I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Love, I'm downstairs."

"Ok, I'm coming down." I was glad Edward was here but it would be so much easier for him to just have a key to get in. Once I reached the door, I saw him standing outside with his hands in his pockets.

"Babe, you need a key, I can't have you standing out in the cold, and getting sick."

Edward stared at me a moment like I had two heads. I thought I was making total sense. After a moment he finally came in and kissed me. It was a fiercely passionate kiss, one that was making my knees weak and my heart leap out of my chest.

"If I give you the keys to the bakery, do I get another kiss like that?"

"Bella, it's not just that fact it's a key, it's because it's _your_ key and you trust me to have it."

"Edward, I've always trusted you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to do this."

Edward smiled gently, while stroking my cheek.

"Well, I loved the reaction, and we will get you a key as soon as we can, but for now, I have another treat for you."

In the elevator we exchanged light touches and kisses and I was practically bouncing in anticipation for what I had in store for Edward. Once we got into my place I quickly finished what little packing I had to do, leaving Edward to fix dinner.

"Bella, can we eat one of these pies tonight? God, they look delicious."

Edward fell right into my plan, technically we could eat those pies since I would be baking fresh ones tomorrow, but I had a different kind of dessert in mind.

"Oh no baby, not those pies, those are for Thanksgiving, but come in and have a seat and I'll fix dessert for you."

Edward did exactly as I asked. I went to change out of my clothes leaving me in just my underwear and get my pudding mix. We were going to have pie, substituting ourselves for pie crust. Yum, licking pudding off Edward's chest.

"Edward, while making your dessert, I came up with my own. It's a 5 chocolate pudding pie, although the pie crust is a little unconventional."

"I'm sorry what? Bella you look fantastic, did you say we are eating pie?" I could help but giggle at Edward's jumbled thoughts.

"Yes, but Edward, I need you to take of your shirt and pants."

Edward complied and I walked over and straddled his lap. I set my pudding mix carefully on the table next to the couch and dipped my finger in it, dragging it slowly along Edward's neck.

"See Edward, here is the pudding mix, but you, you are going to be my pie crust and I am going to eat this off of you." I took a long lick of the chocolate trail I made. I heard Edward moan under me.

"Shit, Bella that felt good."

"I bet, and it was yummy too." I repeated the process on the other side and up and down Edward's chiseled chest.

"See this is great Love, but I haven't gotten any dessert, and you know how I love chocolate pudding."

In an instant I was flipped over on the couch with Edward hovering above me. Not even trying to be sensual he grabbed a huge dollop of pudding and dumped it on my chest. He went in like he was starving for days. It felt amazing.

"Ohm Edward, yes that feels amazing." He kept going back for more and soon there was chocolate on my thighs and he was inching closer to my sweet spot. At that point the pudding was forgotten and Edward attacked my mouth while lifting me to take me to my room.

What ensued became quickly a sweaty, sticky, pleasurable mess as Edward ravished me on my bed. I could still taste the chocolate on his lips.

"Bella, that was amazing and by far the tastiest dessert I've had, but is there anyway I can get a piece of the actual pie?" Edward tried to give me puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"I am mildly offended that that did not ease your need for dessert, not to mention we have yet to eat an actual dinner. What is chocolate off my body not enough for you?" I was trying to keep a straight face and was failing miserably.

"It was good, it's just your pie looks delicious, and dinner isn't really necessary, I mean tomorrow is Thanksgiving, we will eat plenty."

"Quit your whining, I will give you your pie."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward" I'm such a sucker.

The rest of the night was spent watching a movie and cuddling on my couch eating pie. It was brilliant and I wanted many more nights like this. Finally at the night's end we made it back to my bed, Edward played with my hair and I sighed in content.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever done anything that was completely out of character, something that no one would ever expect?"

The currently line of questioning had me concerned, what could Edward be talking about.

"Well yeah, I've done things, I mean I'm covered in tattoos, that usually unexpected. I'm not generally too impulsive, but what is this all about?"

"I want to leave medical school, I mean technically I've already left. But I'm done."

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was speechless. Granted I hadn't known Edward and medicine together as a pair long but I knew Edward was immensely gifted.

"You quit? Can you do that? Why'd you quit?"

"I did quit, I quit last week and have been tying up loose ends, and you can definitely do that, although it is frowned upon. As for why I quit, there was so many things factoring into that. I just wasn't passionate about it. I was going a long with what I though my father wanted and what I thought I wanted. I loved the idea of helping people, but was too selfish to really make the sacrifices. I don't want to sacrifice holidays like my father, and I don't want to miss out time with children and future wife."

At the mention of future wife Edward looking pointedly at me. I couldn't help the flush I felt as I thought of his implication.

"I talked it over with my parents, and they knew from the start that this wasn't the life I wanted to lead, but didn't want to push me one way or the other. Now they just want me to follow my heart and head to what I really wanted to do."

"And what is it that you want to do?"

"I want to work with music. I'd like to get my teaching certificate and teach music. Or compose. I minored in music composition in college and majored in science, I'm not really sure what I can do with just that. I want to have passion in my life, within the realm of my career and I know music will bring me that."

"I trust you Edward, and I want nothing more than your happiness. However to convince me, I'll have to hear you play. I mean you are amazing at everything else, I'm sure music for you is out of this world."

"First chance I get I will play for you Love. There's been something I've been meaning for you to hear anyway. Thank you for supporting me. It means a lot."

"Of course. I want what makes you happy. I trust your judgment."

"You make me happy."

Its official I am a sap, between they way Edward looked into my eyes and what he just said my heart was melting all over the floor.

"Edward, you make me unbelievably happy"

We stared goofily at each other, until Edward started to place soft kisses along my neck. I knew where this was heading; I could feel Edward get hard on my leg. No words were said, and foreplay was not needed. Our love making the second time that night was slow and passionate. It was all about how we feel about each other, and expressing it. Yup, it's official I'm a sap.

The next morning I was beat. I had definitely stayed up too late, and now I had to get up really early to be there in time to prepare and eat dinner. I glanced at my clock, hearing my alarm go off again, up 5:10 am.

"Bella, don't you hit that snooze button again."

"I don't see you making any moves to get up."

With that Edward grabbed me and hoisted us both up to the sitting position.

"Okay, now we are both up, let's go shower and get this show on the road."

We showered together, and although I love Edward naked and in his splendor, I was just entirely too tired to do anything other than shower. Suddenly it dawned on me, Edward would be meeting my father and people I've known my whole life. They were all going to come together; this was going to be a defining moment for us, something we would always remember whether good or bad. Right when I was on the verge of a major freak out, I saw Edward around the corner in the kitchen. He was packing snacks and humming a tune unfamiliar to me. He looked so at ease and happy. It made me happy. I knew everything would be fine.

"Ready to go Love?" Edward asked.

"Always" I replied, and laid a gentle kiss on Edward's cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I have a good reason this time. I got hitched! I split the Thanksgiving chapters into two. I also tried to write from EPOV. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 17

BPOV

Edward and I set out that morning after packing snacks around 6:30 pm. We were going to meet everyone else at a diner outside of the city and drive to Forks caravan style. We could have all ridden together and rented a van, but I think everyone just wanted their alone time before we were all forced together. Edward volunteered to drive, and I wasn't going to fight that.

"So who am I meeting today?"

"Um, you know my Dad and some family friends I have up there"

"That is very vague and we have tons of time, care to give me some bios?"

"Well, sure. First there's my dad, police chief of forks, you knew that. First name is Charlie, and he is a force to be reckoned with. He is laid back, but can get in to cop mode. He is stern with rules but was always fair, he appreciates a good joke."

"Can't wait to meet him, should I be nervous? Does know about us?"

"Edward! Of course he knows about us. And no you have no need to be nervous."

"Good. Okay who else?"

"Well, there's Jacob, Paul, and Seth, and my Uncle Billy, well Billy's not really my uncle I've known him forever, he is Jacob's dad."

"So Bella, any ladies that ran with the crew?"

He was just trying to keep the conversation light, but I could sense there was real interest to his question.

"There were girls of course, um, there was my friend Angela, but she moved to California after high school for college. She may be around for the holiday. There was also um Lauren and Jessica who I may have worked on a few school projects with."

Edward looked at me skeptically, this story wasn't sticking.

"Ok I actually didn't have many girl friends. I mostly hung out with guys. However I didn't date around. Jacob tried to change our relationship, but I explained to him how we are family and nothing else. Jacob is one of my tattoo artists. Paul is a mechanic and Seth is a trainer at a gym."

"Wow so you have someone for everything. That's cool. Now should I be nervous about these guys?"

As much as I wanted to tell him no, I couldn't. The guys would probably commit some kind of hazing; then again Jasper and Emmett were coming.

"I'd be on alert, the guys are jokesters. But Jasper and Emmett are coming too, so it should be just about even. Don't let them intimidate you."

The drive continued on and I told stories of growing up in Forks. We met up with the gang and kept on plowing. Jasper and Emmett kept driving to their hotel and let us know they would be back after they freshened up. By 11 we were at my Dad's house.

"Well, here goes nothing, and please, please don't leave me if this weekend doesn't go well."

"Bella there is nothing to worry about, and I would not leave you. I love you."

"I love you too."

We exchanged light kisses until I heard the front door open and saw my dad step out.

"THERE'S A STRANGE CAR IN MY DRIVEWAY, BETTER MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN BEFORE I SHOOT YOU FOR TRESPASSING."

Edward looked stricken. I tried to make a light joke.

"There's my dad."

**EPOV**

What in the hell have I gotten myself into. I was nervous as it was to meet Bella's dad. I even went as far as to get advice from my own dad. So when we pulled up to Bella's house I was ready to put my best foot forward. Instead I was scared shitless.

"Dad" Bella yelled. "Was that really necessary?"

"BELLSY, my Bellsy, welcome home. What's with the chauffer?"

Great, he thought I was a driver, its okay; maybe he was just being funny. I looked to Bella for confirmation, but her face was twisted in annoyance.

"Dad, this is Edward, my boyfriend, why in the Ella Fitzgerald would I have a chauffer?"

Bella's dad stared me down and I can honestly say I have never been more terrified.

"Ahem, Hello Sir, My name is Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you. Bella has told me so much about you."

"Edward is it. Well I can't say I've heard too much about you. Welcome to Forks."

"Thank you sir."

"Hey Bellsy, does he always talk like that? I'm feeling old. I hate feeling old."

"You're making him nervous Dad, be nice. I'm going to start the food. You guys go make nice."

I wasn't quite ready to be left alone with Bella's dad, and I tried to be discreet in my actions. I excused myself to the bathroom quickly, but went to follow Bella into the kitchen.

"Hey Love, are you sure you don't need any help in here, I'd hate for you to be by yourself."

"That's okay Edward, the gang will be here soon, and the girls can help me and the guys will be here to keep you company."

Defeated I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch while Bella's dad sat in the recliner watching a football game.

"Charlie"

"Excuse me?"

"My first name is Charlie, we're not at the point where you can call me Dad, and I am sure as hell I don't want to be called Mr. Swan or Chief Swan in my home. Call me Charlie."

"Ok, Thanks Charlie"

"Good now loosen up Edward. Bella's friends from La Push are coming and if they see you so riled up they are going to push you over the edge."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"So what is it that you do Edward?"

Now the dilemma, should I just come out with the truth, or lie so I don't seem like a quitter or loser.

"Already thinking up a lie to try to impress me Edward? Shameful."

Damn he was good.

"Well sir, I was going to school to become a doctor, but I recently quit to pursue something in music."

"Now was that so hard? I trust Bella, if she thinks you're a good guy, then you are until you do something stupid. Now relax. Do you have any ink? You seem a little clean cut to be with my Bella."

"No, I don't be it's been something I've been thinking about."

Charlie then showed me what tattoos he had. He had a police badge that matched Bella's, also a rose and skull motif down his forearm. He had a beautiful tattoo of Bella's name across his bicep and for two seconds I was jealous. He could gladly get her name and have no stigma with it. Before long, the doorbell rang. The gang was here.

" More visitors. I'm Bella's dad Charlie, and you are?"

"Dad, meet Jasper, Alice, Edward's sister, Rosalie, and Emmett, Edward's brother."

"Nice to meet you all. Fellas what say you join me and Edward here and watch the game."

"Yes! My kinda holiday" yelled Emmett.

"Emmett was it, I like your enthusiasm" Charlie said back to him, clearly pleased with his comfort level. Great Emmett was getting along better with Bella's dad then I was.

We continued to watch the game and around 4, I was hearing my stomach start to rumble. Before I could question the food, there was a loud bang on the door followed by a quick succession of knocks. Emmett and Jasper looked to me for answers but all I could do was shrug my shoulders. Then a couple of things happened at one time. Charlie got up for his recliner, and went to the closet, while at the same time Bella ran out the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel, Rose and Alice right behind her. Charlie came out the closet with two rifles handing one to Bella.

"Holy shit dude." Emmett said to me wide eyed.

"What the hell is going on Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I have no idea"

Alice and Rose came to over to the couch.

"Bella" Alice called "What are you guys doing?"

"It's the guys from La Push, we just like to scare them is all, don't worry these are just pellet guns, and I am almost positive they have some too. We are going to sneak up stairs and shoot down from the roof; they caught us going around back last time. Be right back."

"Ready Bellsy?"

"Yeah Dad, let's roll"

The five of us just sat around the living room looking at each other with wide eyes. Eventually we heard some guns go off and booming laughter. I couldn't help but think how close they all must be if they are willing to shoot at each other.

"How come we didn't get a gun? I want a gun; I want to shoot people too."

"Emmett you idiot you don't know these people, it would be weird if YOU shot at them." Rose answered.

Finally Bella came back downstairs laughing with her Dad her face flushed with excitement.

"They didn't even see us coming."

"Sounded fun Love, you weren't hit were you?"

"Only in the arm, I'm ok."

"DAMN IT CHARLIE, YOU SHOT US NOW OPEN THE DOOR WE'RE STARVING OUT HERE!"

Charlie went to open the door, and in came three of the biggest guys I'd ever seen, and an older man in a wheel chair. Bella jumped up and the guys all met her for a group hug. I tried to keep the jealousy at bay, remembering that this was her family.

"Guy, this is Jacob, Paul, and Seth," Bella said pointing to each guy down the line, "and this is Uncle Billy" she ended with the man in the wheel chair.

"Boys, this is Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and my boyfriend Edward." I took a small gulp when she got to me.

The boys looked to Charlie for confirmation, and he merely nodded his head. Then they looked back to me all with a glint or mischief with the exception of Jacob who openly glared at me. Bella sensed the tension and spoke up.

"Everyone is here, let's get ready to eat."

We walked into thee kitchen that had two tables stacked together and chair all around. I wanted to be able to sit next to Bella, but couldn't figure out where she was sitting or if I should save her a seat. I ended up just taking a chair and hoping the one next me was where Bella would sit. Charlie and Billy sat at the head of the table and after everyone gathered around there was a seat next to me and next to Jacob. Bella served the food, and when she was done, she made her way to sit next to me.

"Aww Bellsy, you always sit next to me, whose plate am I going to eat off now?" asked Jacob.

"Jake fix your own plate you goof."

"So I guess you get a new boyfriend, and then break like 20 years of tradition." I could see me and this Jacob character would have some issues.

"I hated when you picked off my plate anyway. So yes I guess I am."

Before Jacob could say anything else, Charlie cut in.

"Jacob eat your food off your own plate, or don't eat."

After that everyone ate in silence. This was going to be a long night if things stayed like this.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

BPOV

I was upset that Jake had created an awkward moment. Everyone was silent and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"So is anyone going to say how delicious my food is? I mean I have been slaving all day."

"It delicious!" Emmett yelled. Bless him and his loudness.

"Thank you Emmett, I am glad someone appreciates it."

"It spectacular Love, I must admit I'm looking forward to dessert though." Edward said.

"Ugh gag! Bellsy, you know you make the best food."

"Thanks Jake. So what have you boys been up to?"

"Well," Seth started "Since you are asking, I have been up to nothing. Haha. Except I may have met the future Mrs. Seth"

"Really now. Do tell"

"Yes, Seth let's talk about how you haven't even talked to the girl yet." Paul interjected.

"Hey these things take time. I will talk to her when I am ready." Seth said confidently.

"Sure sure, whatever Seth I'll believe it when I see it."

"Jake what about you? Got the future Mrs. Black lined up?" I asked and then the silence returned.

I am not sure what possessed me to bring it up. Somewhere in my mind I knew Jacob had a thing for me I just would have thought it was when we were younger.

"Or it could be a Mr. Black" Paul blurted.

The table laughed in uneasy giggles and just like that the subject was dropped.

"So Bells Bell" Emmett pipped in, "What can you show us in Forks , what's good to see here?"

"There isn't much to see but I can take you by the High school, the police station, and maybe up to La Push beach, there's this great cliff wi—Ouch!" Suddenly I was jabbed in the leg with a kick.

"Jacob what the hell?"

"Nothing Bella, it slipped sorry."

"You alright love? Need me to take a look?" Edward asked.

"No I'm fine. Anyways, like I was saying…" Suddenly Jacob jumped up from the table and stormed out the house.

"So the school, and police station, Bella you weren't kidding, not a whole lot going on." Alice chimmed in trying to ease the tension.

"I shall not tell a lie. What time did you guys want to start heading back?"

"Bella I don't want you guys leaving too late."

"We won't Dad. Its what almost 5:30 ish now?"

"I say we hit the road by at least 9, that'll get us back early on after midnight, around 1 is that too late?" Jasper asked.

"No, but maybe we can spend some time around here, watch the game and veg out? That okay with you Dad?"

"Of course you guys can. Not too mention we haven't had dessert, and there's a pouting child around here somewhere." Charlie laughed.

I had forgotten that quickly about Jacob and was not in the mood to indulge his temper tantrum. I just wanted to show my guests around. Give me a break.

"Bella, you in there?" Edward looked a me with a concerned face.

"Yes of course, sorry just thinking."

"Me too, um, is there something I should know about Jacob? I don't want to ruin my dessert, so if I could know now." He tried to laugh, but I saw the tenseness in his features.

"Jacob is a friend of the family that it is all."

"He has a thing for Bella, and he is upset she is here with you. Honestly" Where had Seth come from?

"Seth, whatever, that was when we were like 14 and he ended that and went out with Leah, or Lana, or something."

"True, but that was his way of playing hard to get. He thought you'd get jealous of the girl and then fight for him. I told him his plan was lame. Anyway he's been harboring feelings for you. Are you so dense you had no idea?" Seth questioned.

Edward looked between us nodding his head as if he had came to the same conclusion. I don't need him worrying about this crap on top of the other stuff he has going on.

"Edward, don't over think it. It'll be fine, I'll talk to Jake and life will go on. He seems to have misunderstood somethings."

"Sure if you say so. I guess the only thing to do at time like this is eat pie."

"Is that all you ever think about? Pie?"

"Sounds like my kinda guy" Seth laughed.

I turned around to get into the fridge and I felt Edward come up right behind me. He bent down and whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine.

"I can't help that eating chocolate pudding pie reminds me of eating it off of you. Trust me when I say, _THAT_ is all I've been able to think about."

The things this man did to me. The three of us worked together setting out the desserts before letting everyone else know they were ready. All of us were happily eating until I noticed Jacob was still missing.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"You want me to go with you love?" Edward asked.

"No, I'll be real quick. It'll just take a second."

I walked out into the backyard, a climbed through a hole in the fence that led into the greenbelt. Just about 50 feet out was a fort Jacob and I built when we were younger. I was not surprised when I saw him sitting outside. He was far too big to fit inside now.

"Jacob, what are you doing out here?"

"Don't sound so surprised Bella, it was getting a little claustrophobic in there."

"Well, I know the house is tiny, but gee, that's never bothered you before."

"You don't get it. It's not the house, it YOU and that guy. Edward. It's hard being around the two of you."

"Jacob, Seth said earlier, that you were jealous, because you have a thing for me, is that true, is that what's bothering you?"

"Well yes and no."

"Pretty cryptic, please explain."

"I like you, but I know in my mind it could never go any further. We're too close. We're practically siblings. It's just that, well you haven't really brought anyone else around, so you've always been single hot Bella. I can flirt with you and have a good time."

"Jake this is sounding like incest and wrong on so many levels."

"I know, you were my security blanket, my safe haven. Leah decided to take yet another break in our relationship, and I guess I am just jealous that you have what I want. Its not so much not being able to date you, but rather wanting what you have, but with someone else."

"That is hardly what Seth was talking about. You have no feelings for me. I can so why you would be jealous. What I have is exceptional." I was trying to be funny, and I was happy to see Jake smile back at me.

"Jake you need to be honest with Leah, and tell her how you feel, and figure out the real reason behind her breaks, maybe she scared of committing, or something else terribly cliché."

"You're right. We have been together since what when we were 14. That's over 10 years off and on."

"OOOOH, so is this the same Leah you started dating to try and make me jealous?"

"Ha, yeah. That was such a lame plan."

"Seth said that too."

"I should just punch Seth in the nuts then huh."

"Now theres the Jake we know and love. Resorting to violence. Come on let's go eat some of my pie."

"Some of your pie huh? I thought that was for Edward."

"No need to get gross, or I'll sick Charlie on you."

"Okay, you win. And thanks Bella for coming out and talking to me, it helped. I'm going to talk to Leah, and charm her into being with me forever."

"God help us."

We walked back into the house, I could see Edward sitting on the edge of the couch trying to act casual when really his nerves looked shot to hell. I walked up behind him and gave him a gently kiss on the cheek.

"You okay there sweets?"

"I should be asking you that. I see Jake came back. Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah. He's just a man in love is all."

Edward looked at me, eyes still tense.

"He's not in love with me. It's Leah. The girl from when we were 14. It's quite the love story."

"Well, I'm sad to hear things aren't going well for him. However there was no way he was getting my woman."

"Your woman."

"Yes, my woman. I'd like it to be that way too for a long while."

"It will. No need to become a sap. We're so sappy."

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** **Saw NEW MOON and loved it. Towards the middle I was craving a little more Edward. But loved it all the same. **

Chapter 19

BPOV

Upon reaching Edward's apartment after the drive back from Forks, I was exhausted. Poor Edward looked like he was going to drop dead on his feet but he offered to drive the whole way back. We trudged up his stares in silence, walked in, peeled off our clothes and fell into the bed. I felt like I had only been asleep 30 minutes before I heard my phone ring.

"Hello? Is everything ok?"

"BELLA! It's Alice. Are you sleeping?"

"Alice is everything ok? What time is it?"

"Everything's fine, it 4:30 but"

"4:30 in the morning Alice! What is your deal? Never mind call me later." I hung up the phone and snuggled into Edward who grunted and pulled me closer. Not 5 minutes later the phone rang again.

"Just ignore it love." Edward mumbled sleepily. Ignoring it did not help because it just kept ringing repeatedly. Finally after the 6 call it stopped, and the knocking on the door began.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Edward was pissed.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing here its 5 in the morning. Go home. Where's Jasper?"

"Edward calm down I am here to get Bella, we're going shopping. We're already hours behind, people have formed lines, and we're behind the curve."

I buried my head under the pillow was she insane. I had just barely gotten to sleep, and she wants me to get up and go shopping. Out of her fucking mind.

"Alice, I will let you ask her, but if she says no, you need to leave."

"Thank you Edward, now step aside. We've got to make quick work of this."

She was already heading to the room, and sadly the apartment was too high up to escape through the window.

"Bella, oh Bella. I know you're awake, Edward is loud. Get up we have to go shopping. It's BLACK FRIDAY! Think of the sales Bella."

"Honestly Alice we all got into town 4 hours ago, I've barely slept. How are you so perky? Why couldn't you have asked me yesterday to go shopping? I could have saved you a trip by saying NO."

"I knew you would say no, but you have to come. It's going to be you, me, Esme, and Rosalie. We'll be shopping and having girl time and looking at wedding items too. I need you to be there."

"Alice, I'm so tired."

"I know Bella, but we have coffee, or at least Rose and Esme are getting the coffee, and you'll have time to come back and sleep before dinner tonight. Bella, I need you with us, it won't be the same, and there are things I want you to see, and then we will try on dresses for the wedding. It's just that you need to be there, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Alice okay, okay. You can stop quilting me. I will go. How much time do I have?"

"I can give you 30 minutes. The girls are on their way here from Starbucks."

"EDWARD!" It was selfish, but I wanted to make it a little harder for him to go to sleep, since I had to get up.

"Yes love? You bellowed?"

"Funny, your sister has talked me into it. I am going shopping."

"You're too soft Bella, you're going to have to learn to stand your ground with her or she'll walk all over you."

"Be that as it may."

"Uh Hello guys, I am standing right here. So rude!" Alice huffed and walked out.

"Don't worry she's not really mad. She knows how she is."

"Anyway Edward, I called you in here, because I need you're help."

"Help with what?"

I kissed Edward deeply, and gently pulled him towards the bathroom. It was easy to do because he was a willing participant.

"Well I could use some help relaxing before I have to hit the crowded stores. Think you can help with that? Quickly? I have 30 minutes."

"I like quick with you, and I can certainly help with that."

Edward and I stepped into the shower and turned the water on. The warm water spraying across my head, neck and shoulders instantly relaxed me. Edward started to caress my breasts while laying kisses up and down my neck. As good as it felt, I was on a time crunch. I spun around quickly and attached my mouth to his. His hands trailed down my stomach until he was low enough to plunge his fingers into me.

"Oh Edward."

"Yes Love?"

"That feels so good, and you've barely started. God I want you so bad."

"I won't make you wait. Turn around."

I did exactly as he asked and he bent me over from the waist and perched on of my foot on the tub. I was trembling with anticipation.

"I love seeing you like this, on display for me. Your ass is magic I swear Bella. You are so beautiful."

"Please Edward." As much as I appreciated the compliments, I was ready for the sexing.

"Sorry I got side tracked."

Edward then aligned himself with me and pushed into me ever so slowly.

"Oh yes, faster Edward."

"Let me savior this, you're so tight this way. Always so warm and wet for me."

Edward finally pickup up his pace and his constant thrusting was getting me so close to finishing.

"I'm so close, really close. You feel so good."

"That's it love let go."

Edward leaned over to me and reached around the front of me so he was gently massaging my clit while steadying himself with one hand on the shower wall.

"Yes, Yes, Edward."

"Cum with me Bella, now."

"Edward moaned into my hair and thrusted into me erratically before finally spilling inside me and triggering my own orgasm. I could feel myself pulsing around him and suddenly my legs were weak and I registered the water was cooler.

"That was fantastic and just what I needed to perk me up. Thank you Edward."

"Anytime love. My absolute pleasure. Let's get you bathed before the water gets to cold."

We bathed and Edward washed my hair while I leaned into his chest. I may have got some good shower loving but I was still tired. It was only as we were getting out that I realized that Edward didn't use a condom. I wasn't worried about it. I'm on the pill, it was just the first time we had done it that way.

"What are you thinking about over there? You want me to tell Alice you changed you mind?"

"Oh no, um. I was just thinking about how that was the first time we haven't used a condom." I don't know why but I blushed. Mildly embarrassed I am keeping tabs on that kind of thing.

"You're right. Is that okay. I'm sorry I was just caught up in the moment."

"It's quite alright Edward, it was just an observation. I'm on the pill, and you're clean, I'm clean. We are all good. As a matter of fact, if you don't want to use a condom, I feel we are at the point in our relationship where you don't have to if you don't want to. Okay?"

"Okay. That sounds great and I agree. So can I help you get dressed?" Edward grinned at me.

"OH NO YOU DON'T I WAS POLITE DURING THAT LONG ASS SHOWER, BUT BELLA I AM GIVING YOU 5 MINUTES TO PUT ON CLOTHES OR I SWEAR I AM COMING IN THERE!" Alice yelled through the door.

"Ugh how embarrassing, but that is a no to you helping me. I'm just going to throw on some jeans and a shirt."

I was dressed and ready in 6 minutes. When I exited Alice stood tapping her foot. I had packed some stuff to bring over to Edward's since we were traveling around so I threw on jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. I let my hair go curly but since it was wet Edward let me borrow his grey hat.

"About freaking time Bella, It's almost 6 now."

"Alice dear, calm down." Esme said while walking out of the kitchen, followed by Rose.

"Good morning, Esme, Rose. Thanks for the coffee."

"Well don't you look rested. You're practically glowing Bella. What's your secret?" Esme asked.

Alice and Rose chuckled while I decided to ignore the question.

"Doesn't matter, let's hit the road. Ready?"

"Been ready, for like two hours." Alice pouted.

"Edward, we're leaving!"

Edward walked out in low slung sweats and a t shirt; man did I just want to stay home with him.

"Have fun ladies. Bella, I'll see you later and meet at your place. I can take your dirty clothes with me if you like."

"That would be great, thanks sweets."

"See you later. I love you."

"I love you too Edward. See you."

We kissed and when I walked into the hallway Esme, Alice and Rose were looking at me with knowing looks on their face."

"You and my son are just too cute. It's wonderful to see my children so happy." Esme cooed.

"Yeah yeah, Edward and Bella, true love. Let's shop now please!" Alice said.

From there the whirlwind started. I thought it was bad when we first went out but this was just ridiculous. Between everyone else that was out shopping, pushing and fighting. It was grueling and a fight for my life. It was hard keeping up with Alice, she's so tiny and was easily lost in the crowd. At one point I felt down right claustrophobic and when I finally looked at my phone I saw it was nearing 11 o clock.

"Bella, there you are. Where did you go?" Where did Alice even come from.

"Where did I go? Where did you guys go. You just left me in this crowd." I wanted to cry I was so tired.

"Sorry Bella, but don't worry we're almost done, we're just heading to the bridal shop for our appointment."

We left the shopping center and headed to the parking garage where we took a drive up to Bellevue for our appointment at the bridal shop. I thought I would never be more excited to look at wedding items but once we entered the shop all the chaos was left behind. It was quiet and peaceful as there were only a few people in the shop.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen, and I am here for my fitting appointment."

"Yes, my name is Maria, you can come on back with me, and ladies right in the sitting area over there is bagels, fruit and juice. Help yourself."

"Finally food!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ha, Rose, I can see how Emmett is rubbing off on you."

"Whatever I am starving and the little devil had me up way before you."

"I could eat something myself." Esme said.

We sat, ate and chatting while waiting for Alice. Rose confided in us that she was hoping her and Emmett would tie the knot soon. Esme didn't say much in response but when Rose turned her head she just looked at me and winked. I had a feeling she knew something Rose did not.

"Okay stop eating, I'm coming out now." Alice singed.

When she came out, she was a vision. So beautiful. She came out in a soft ivory tea length dress. It had a sweet heart neckline that was covered in silk charmeuse and lace. It was fitted across the bust and waist but flowed out nicely to her knees. I wasn't overly puffy, but an A- line that moved freely.

"Alice, you look amazing! That dress is extraordinary." I was in awe.

"I knew that was the one for you when we saw it, Alice it's beautiful." Rose said.

Esme stayed silent for a moment and looked over Alice with tears in her eyes.

"Alice, honey, you look radiant. I can't believe my baby is getting married. I'm speechless."

"Mom, don't cry."

"I know sweetie, but you look stunning, so gorgeous. I love the dress."

"Well I'm glad you guys approve. Now that you've seen mine, I'd like to show you guys your dresses."

As if on cue the sales lady Maria brought out beautiful purple dresses. Also tea length, but with cap sleeves, but made of the same silky material.

"I love them! I look so good in purple. Like royalty. Thanks Alice, I love a bride that wants her maids to look good too!" Rose said.

We tried them on and I have to say I loved the dress. It felt so good against my skin, and I felt sexy without being overly revealing.

"You guys look good." Alice commented with a smile so big on her face. "Now we just need to see Momma's dress. Come on out Mom."

Esme was a timeless beauty, she had a dress similar to our but floor length and a light lavender. Alice had really did a remarkable job picking our dresses we were going to be beautiful.

"Great so we'll get the alterations finished up and then we'll have one more fitting before the wedding in two months! Can you believe it? Wow. But as for today, we're done. Bella you're free."

"Oh thank god. It's not that I didn't have fun. But I am so tired and I want to sleep so badly."

"We understand come this time next year you'll be a seasoned pro." Esme hugged me.

We drove back downtown to Seattle and the girls dropped me off at my apartment.

"Oh Bella, don't forget dinner. We are starting a little later tonight due to our early morning, so you and Edward be at the house by 6:30 tonight."

'That sounds perfect. I'll see you guys later. Drive carefully."

I walked into my apartment complex and practically fell into the elevator. I got to my apartment and opened the door. What I saw I could only dream of coming home to everyday.

"Hello Love, how was shopping?" There was Edward on my couch watching TV. He had changed to jeans since I last saw him.

"It was draining and wonderful at the same time. I saw Alice's dress, also mine and Rose's dress."

"I'm sure you guys will look magnificent and you can tell me about it later. I can tell right now there is only one thing you want to do."

With that Edward swept me up into his arms and carried me into my room. He helped me remove my shoes and jeans and pulled back the covers so I was tucked inside. He laid down on top of them with me and softly started humming. It didn't take long until I was fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

BPOV

Thanksgiving with the Cullens went well, and now it was time to start prepping for Christmas. Work was getting a little hectic, I was asked to come up with some weekly recipes to share in the Seattle Times in the spirit of the holidays. Between that and the bakery, I was up to my ears in sweets and not in a good way. The great thing, and I don't know if I was selfish for thinking so but Edward was around more now that he was no longer a med student. I felt bad that I was happy about it, but he seemed more at ease and pleased with himself. I heard a timer go off and that brought me out of my musings.

"You alright in there Bella?" Angela called from the front.

"Yeah sorry just thinking, let me grab the cakes, and I'll be out to keep you company"

I took the afternoon cakes out and set them to cool. While they were cooling I went out to the front.

"So Ang, are you all done Christmas shopping? "

"Please don't remind me, it's only the first week of December, I've got time."

"I'm in the same place, I went out the day after Thanksgiving too, and accomplished nothing. I just need to go out and get it done no excuses. Maybe I'll go on Sunday."

"I like the fire, I have no idea what to get Ben though, boy pretty much has everything."

"I know the feeling."

We spent the rest of the day tossing around ideas of what to get our boyfriends, and what to buy our parents. Angela tried asking me what she could buy me, but I wasn't having that. I did not want her wasting her money on me.

"It's closing time, finally" I was exhausted.

"It did seem like the day dragged on." Ang commented.

It was then I realized I hadn't heard from Edward all day. Not that I was stalkerish girlfriend, but it was odd not to hear from him, not even a text message. I sent him a quick text.

_Hey Love, What's up? _

_-B_

Even after the text it was still about 30 minutes before I heard from Edward again. I was already on my walk home.

_Sorry, I was caught up with something. Are you off? Want me to come over?_

_-E_

I was only mildly irritated he was too caught up to even say hello to me, but then again I had only texted him a while ago. I decided it would be best to spend the night alone, I was already irritable.

_I am off, but that's okay, you finish up. I'm exhausted and going straight to bed. _

_-B_

_Oh okay, Good night love, I love you._

_-E_

_Good night. I love you too._

_-B_

Huh, no begging or bribery to let him come over. I really must be tired if that is annoying me. I made it to my apartment and while standing outside I secretly hoped Edward was already inside, instead when I opened the door it was dark, and I was alone. Defeated I stumbled to my room and stripped off my pants, took off my glasses and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm, surprised I had managed to sleep the whole night until the morning. I was feeling more refreshed and better than I have felt in the last couple of days. After my morning rituals I sat down and ate a quick breakfast. I tinkered on my laptop looking for my next receipe, when I heard a knock on the door. Who the hell would be here at 7 in the morning. Then I heard the keys jingle.

"Good morning love, I didn't want to scare you by just coming in, so I thought I'd knock to give you a head up." Edward said.

I took in his appearance, torn jeans, t shirt and a beanie covering his hair, in his hand was a cup of what I presumed was coffee and a pastry bag. I loved this man.

"Thanks for the consideration, what are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to bring you breakfast, I didn't get to see you yesterday which was my own fault, and I couldn't wait any longer."

"That is very sweet of you Edward, and this is a great way to start my day. I missed you yesterday."

"I missed you too love."

"So can I ask what you were doing?"

"Well I am not going to give you too many details, but I was in the music room at my parents house. I was working out somethings, and I got distracted. It was the first time I really had the chance to play piano since starting med school."

"Oh I see, well then I am happy for you. So how does your transition work?"

"Well starting in the winter, I am going to be going for my teaching certificate, and once that is done, I hope to teach music in addition to some other ventures, like composing."

"So basically I'll be dating a rock star! Awesome." I chuckled at my own logic.

"I should hope we'll be doing more than dating." Edward replied.

I was momentarily shocked. What was he saying? Was he ready for the next step? We weren't even living together.

"There's still a lot of time to go before I become a rock star, I hope you won't be too disappointed."

"Oh I won't and I'll do you one better, I don't care if you become a rock start, I'll love the teacher just the same."

After coffee and breakfast sandwich Edward and I walked to the bakery, and he hung around while I got the morning started. He talked to Angela while she wiped down the counters. He actually hung around for a while watching me bake, I would assume making up for yesterday. Finally after the hundredth yawn, I sent him home to nap and let him know I would be over after work.

"Go home Edward, relax. It's not often you have time to just hang out."

"I want to spend time with you, who knows maybe I can take up baking and be your assistant."

I laughed at his suggestion.

"As much as I would love that, I know you are tired."

"Come on Bella, I would do what ever it takes to succeed. And I mean whatever it takes." Edward whispered lowly in my ear.

Just his voice alone made me weak in the knees.

"Tell you what, you go home and rest up now, and then when I get there I will give you a personal interview and I will see how willing you really are."

"Oh I like that idea. I'll have everything set, and all you have to do is show up and tell me how I did."

"You got it, and I can't wait."

I gave Edward a kiss and before I could back away he hoisted me up and had me wrap my legs around his waist, what should have been a goodbye was now a full on make out session, in the kitchen of the bakery his mother owned.

"Um, yeah, Hello guys..." Thank you Angela for bringing me back.

"Sorry Ang, Edward was just leaving."

"Edward, I'll see you later. Your place?"

"You got it love. See you tonight. I'll be ready, come prepared."

He sauntered out the kitchen, leaving me with one last wink. I was already hot and bothered looking forward tonight and it was only 9:30.

"Holy shit Bella, is it always like that? I may need a moment to myself. I mean I would never imagine getting hot and bothered from a friend, but lord, I'm aroused. I'm embarrassed to admit but I am Bella. You and Edward aroused me."

"Okay, let's just drop it. But to answer your question, yes it's pretty much always like that and my day just became 10 times longer."

"God, if I'm aroused from watching, I can't even imagine how you feel."

"Angela quit saying aroused, you are started to creep me out you little voyeur."

Angela continued dramatically fanning herself, while laughing. Thankfully she didn't bring it up again, and I was left to my own devices to ponder what me and Edward would partake in tonight.

The day wasn't too bad, there was a steady stream of customers, and some orders for Christmas treats for parties, I would discuss those with Esme, and see what she thought. Angela was kind enough not to bring up my make out session to much, whenever she would catch me dozing off she would mention it, effective ending all thoughts in that direction.

Finally my day was over, and I practically rushed Angela around so we could lock up and be done for the day. I felt like I was sprinting towards Edward's apartment but in reality I was doing that weird walk run thing people do when they are in a hurry or have to pee. By the time I got to his building I had a light sheen of sweat forming on my head. I took a few deep breaths and defogged my glasses. I took one last deep breathe and knocked on Edward's door.

"Hello Love, come on in, I have everything ready for you."

Edward looked downright sinful in his tight tshirt and apron. I could smell the most delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Edward, what's going on? And what is that smell?"

"Like, we talked about earlier, I am interviewing to be your assistant. I have cooked us some dinner and also, I have prepared dessert."

"Aww, you didn't have to do all that Edward, I was only teasing."

"No matter, we would have needed to eat anyway and I wanted to."

Edward made us spaghetti with homemade meatballs, using a recipe he got from his Mom. I recognized it immediately after having made it myself over a dozen times, but decided not call him out on it when he tried to pass it off as something he'd just come up.

"Alright, you definitely pass the dinner test. Now, about that dessert, what is on the menu?"

"Alright, well I have made for my bakery goddess, fudge brownies, and there is vanilla ice cream and strawberries for the toppings."

Edward brought the desserts out on a tray and immediately my mouth began to water, but it was nothing compared to the actual taste.

"Damn Edward, maybe you need to come work at the bakery. This is fucking delicious."

"Oh Bella, there is nothing sexier than watching you eat chocolate and drop f bombs."

"I'm serious Edward, what's in this?"

"Nope, it's a secret, I know you were on to me with the spaghetti and meatballs, that's Esme's recipe, but this one, this one I had to search high and low so it would be a surprise."

"I will get it out of you. You will tell me."

"Sure sure, but in the mean time let me tell you what I am going to do you now."

"Oh and what is that?"

Edward didn't bother to tell me, rather he pulled me chair out and tossed me over his shoulder. We ended up in his room and I was laid on the bed, and Edward climbed on top of me.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward, so much."

I slowly reached up to take off my shirt, and then I threw it on the floor, I had to chuckle a little when I saw Edward untying his apron strings. Although once I saw the look in his eye all laughing ended.

When Edward finally entered me it was slow and I could feel everything around me, the sensation was mind blowing and all consuming. We had made love before, but this just felt different, and it was a great different.

"Bella, Bella, Bella,…"

Edward started to thrust harder into me, not increasing his speed, but so hard and so deep I could feel myself getting closer.

"Oh yes, Edward, I'm so close…please just like that."

Edward didn't disappoint, and kept going until I screamed out in pleasure.

"Yes Bella, ahh I can feel it."

And just moments after Edward came too. It was beautiful. We laid there unmoving listening to the sounds of our breathing, as if reflecting on what just happened. No words needed to be said. I turned to Edward and watched him while he stared back at me. I saw with great pride my future.

"You're it for me Bella."

"I agree, you're it for me too."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

BPOV

Christmas was a day away and I was done with all of my shopping. It was daunting having to buy for more people but I wouldn't have it any other way. Edward was of course the hardest to shop for. I ultimately got him items to pertain to his new career choice. I got him a personalized "Mr. Cullen" name plate for when he became a teacher, and hell if he didn't we can just use it to role play because for some reason picturing Edward as a teacher was beyond sexy. It seemed lame, but I liked it. I also got him a nice leather overnight bag, he was jealous of mine and always complained of using an old gym bag and lastly I planned an overnight trip to Portland where he could use said overnight bag. So seeing as it is the night before Christmas I had to ban Edward from my apartment while I finished wrapping gifts. I was only interrupted by the sound of my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its Alice, what are you up to?"

"Oh hey Alice, I am just wrapping gifts, where are you calling from, I don't recognize the number?"

"Oh I didn't even think of that, this is Jasper's phone, anyway we were all going to go over to my mom and dad's to watch movies, and eat. I wanted to know if you and Edward were in."

"I'd love to, and I can call Edward and ask, he's not here."

"Shocking, where is he? You're almost always together."

"To be honest, I am not sure, but I had to dismiss him for a bit while I wrap gifts. I didn't want him peaking."

"Smart, he wouldn't have been able to help himself."

"Yup. So what time are you guys meeting there?

Alice paused and I heard the phone shuffling.

"We are thinking around 8:30 tonight, it's going on 7 now. Is that enough time?"

"That should be fine, I am just about finished. I'll call Edward, and we'll be over."

"Sweet! See you guys soon, don't be ashamed to bring my gift, I won't mind."

"Yeah yeah, I bet you won't.

With Alice off the phone, I finished wrapping the present in my hand before I picked it up to call Edward. I only had 2 more gifts to go and I would be done.

When I called Edward it rang for almost 5 times when he finally picked up.

"Hey Love, are you all done wrapping?"

"Hey, yes and no. I have two more to go but I finished all of your gifts. So if you wanted to come on back, you have my consent."

Edward chuckled over the phone and then there was a pause, I could hear quiet murmurs and some other background noise, but I had no idea where he was.

"Edward where are you and what is that noise?"

"Oh I am just out and about, people are walking around me."

His voice sounded strained, I was starting to panic before Edward interrupted me.

"Well if you're done then I'll start making my way back to you."

"That sounds good, but I also called to see if you wanted to watch movie's at your mom's place. Everyone will be there and we can hang out."

"Yup, that sounds good, so I'll meet you at your place and we'll head over together?"

"Yeah, so when should I expect you?"

"I got pretty far while I was walking so maybe 20 minutes or so?"

"Okay be safe and I'll see you soon."

A seemingly normal conversation, and yet it made me feel weird. It was as if my spidey sense was tingling. However Christmas is tomorrow, maybe it's a last minute gift. It that conceited to think. I could give him a taste of his own medicine, and harass him about it until he cracks. I toyed with that idea while I finished up. Roughly twenty minutes later I heard Edward's keys in the door, I had already settled in the living room, so I could see him walk in.

"Honey I'm home."

Deciding to go with the harassment plan, I jumped off the couch and in to his arms.

"So what'd you buy me? What'd you buy me?" I was laughing to myself but stopped when I saw Edward wince. I immediately got out of his grasp.

"Edward, what's wrong? I hurt you. I am so sorry what happened? Where does it hurt?"

All laughter was gone from my voice and I was worried.

"It's nothing love you just caught me off guard is all. I'm fine." He tried to laugh it off but I wasn't having it.

"Nothing my ass, you were in pain and you better tell me what's going on?"

"Bella, it's nothing wrong. I was just surprised."

Edward looked at me, trying to persuade me to let it go. He would tell me if he is injured right?

"If you say so. But I know something is up. If you don't tell me soon, it's going to be worse if I should find out by myself."

"You have nothing to worry about, I am injury free. Now may I kiss you, you've kept me away almost all day."

I pulled Edward's lips to mine, and all earlier turmoil gone. He had this crazy ability to make the world melt away. Whether or no it was for the best remained to be seen, but I could get lost in him.

"MMmm, we should get ready to go." Edward mumbled.

"What if I changed my mind and now I just want to take you to my bedroom." I replied.

"I'd say as tempting as that sounds we already made a commitment."

I was shocked. Edward turning down a chance at lovin'? Not even offering to make it a quickie. Something is going on.

"Okay, that's it, what is going on? Something is up because you are not acting yourself, did something happen."

"No, no. It's just we already said we were going to my parent's house and I don't want to keep them waiting."

"We still have like almost a half hour 'til we need to be there, come with me and let's make use of that time."

"Or, we could show up earlier and help get things set up?"

"Set up? Its movies and popcorn, I'm sure they can handle it."

I tried to go in for another kiss; pulling Edward towards me, when he abruptly grabbed my shoulders to stop me.

"Come on, let's just head over now."

So now I can't even kiss him. Something is going on.

"Yeah, ok, just let me grab my coat." I tried not to sound defeated but something was unsettling.

"Bella, don't worry, everything is fine. Let's just go and enjoy some movies and snacks." Edward gave me a quick kiss and sent me on my way. Suddenly I was in no mood to watch movies. I wanted to sit in my room and pout. I wanted to brainstorm all the reasons for Edward's odd behavior. Instead I grabbed a jacket from the closet and got ready to leave.

"Ready?"

"Yup, let's go." I couldn't shake my thoughts.

"Hey, I swear to you, everything is fine. Please don't be sad."

"I know. I'm fine. Let's go."

The ride over was fairly quiet. Edward tried to make small talk, but I wouldn't bite. I answered with one or two word answers.

"We're here." I hadn't realized it; I was so lost in my thoughts.

I had brought all the gifts to give to everyone. I'd figured I'd save myself the trouble of having to do it tomorrow when we all had dinner. Even Charlie was going to make the drive down and meet Edward's parents. When we entered the house I gently set the gifts by the tree in the front sitting area and was about to head to the kitchen when Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Come with me, I refuse to spend the whole night with a mopey Bella."

"I'm not mopey, just had some things on my mind. I'm fine."

"Nope, come with me."

Edward led me down the hallway passing the kitchen, pulling me into the music room.

"Are you going to play for me?"

"Yes, my love I am. I intended to this for you tomorrow, seeing as it is Christmas, but now is just as good a time as any."

He sat me in a chair by the piano. I made myself comfortable while he composed himself. Then he began to play. What I heard left me stunned and awestruck. It was a beautiful melody, slow moving, passionate and fun. I watched while Edward's hand glided effortlessly over the keys. I wanted to be fully immersed in the music but my mind couldn't help but try and figure out the song. I had never heard it. Too soon it was over, and Edward paused as the last note rang out.

"Why are you crying? Did you not like it.?"

"Oh Edward, I loved it. I want to hear it over and over again." I didn't even realize I was crying until Edward said something to me.

"I'm glad, because I actually made you a cd of it, along with some of my other favorites."

Out of then air it seemed Edward produced a cd. Bella was written across the cover in Edward's beautiful handwriting. The inside flap held the song lists, but what made my breathe stop is when I saw my name again. This time it was Bella's lullaby.

"I composed that song for you Bella, its how I feel about you."

"You wrote a song for me." I barely whispered.

"It wasn't hard, you inspire so much in me, and I love you so much. So much Bella."

I pounced on him, kissing him.

"Wait, there's one more thing." Edward started to take off his shirt, following his trend I started to take mine off too.

"Bella, leave your shirt on. That will come later."

I couldn't help but blush at assuming the wrong thing. When Edward's shirt came off I saw what looked like a bandage wrapped around his arm.

"YOU DID GET HURT! Edward, why did you lie?"

"No, I didn't. Just wait"

Edward started to slowly unwrap the bandaging, but upon further inspection it was just a dark saran wrap. Wait saran wrap. That was when I looked at Edward's arm again and saw the last thing I was expecting, and yet the thing that made so much sense.

"Is that…is that, Edward is that a tattoo?"

"For someone who is covered on one arm, you sound so unsure."

"Oh shut up. I know it is, but what is it doing on you?"

"Well, I wanted to get one, you knew that, and I wanted something that means a lot to me and nothing mean more to me than you."

I could already feel the tears in my eyes; I tried to wipe them so I could get a better look at his tattoo. On the inside of Edwards arm were music notes aligned across scale that led up to a cursive B on the end. I was already feeling so overwhelmed. I must have been silent too long, because Edward spoke up.

"The bar of music is the intro to your lullaby and then it forms into a B, here at the end, for Bella of course." Edward's voice trailed off towards the end.

"It's okay if you don't like it, but it is something that I will carry with me…"

"Please DO NOT mistake by silence for me not liking it, because Edward I love it, and it is by far the sweetest, most loving thing anyone has ever done for me. When did you do this? No, obviously today. How long have you've been planning this." By this time I completely lost it and the tears were falling freely.

"Don't cry, this is supposed to be a happy moment. A part of your Christmas gift."

"Oh these are happy tears, and honestly Edward, I love you. I love you so much, and this is the best Christmas gift I have ever received. I mean the song itself blew me away but knowing it's on you forever. Gah Edward, you have no idea what that means to me."

I stopped talking and let my actions speak for me. I climbed on Edward wrapping my legs around my waist. I peppered kisses all over his face and neck. Things turned heated pretty quickly and I wanted to be anywhere more private not an open music room.

"Edward, take me somewhere, anywhere, and let me show you how much I love my gifts."

"Yes that is a great idea."

Edward bent down with me still attached to his waist to pick up his discarded shirt and bandage. We walked or practically jogged up the stairs to Edward's old room. When we entered he set me down and turned to close and lock the door.

"I want you so bad Bella."

"Yes, oh yes take me please."

I reached to take of my shirt, and before I knew it Edward was naked and helping me with my clothes. I wanted to show him how much I appreciated his gifts but I was so caught up in how good he was making me feel.

"Bella lay down on the bed for me."

I didn't even think about it, I just walked to the bed.

He climbed on top of me; ever so slowly he pushed into me. There was no doubt in his mind that I would be ready for him. I was.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you, I love you."

Edward continued with slow and hard thrusts, I could feel myself about orgasm but wanted Edward to finish with me.

"I'm so close, finish with me Edward, cum with me."

No response was needed but Edward picked up his pace. I started to feel him throbbing inside me.

"Yes that's it just like that, oh that feels so good."

"Shit Bella."

Just like that we came together, blissed out and sweaty. We lay panting lightly; Edward had yet to move from on top if me. I liked him there, and as much as I would have enjoyed some rough, animalist sex, making love to Edward was brilliant and beautiful. I'm not sure how long passed but at some point we lay on our sides while I examined Edward's tattoo.

"This is really beautiful Edward. I mean truly."

"Thank you Love, it's like you. Beautiful"

"No need to suck up Edward, I love it."

"You know I speak the truth so deal with it."

We lapsed into silence again, until something dawned on me and I looked at the time.

"Hey, it's almost 11 o clock, where is everyone?"

"Ha, I was wondering if you would bring that up. They are at Alice and Jasper's place. The get together was just a ruse so you wouldn't be suspicious about coming to my parent's house."

"What?"

"Yeah we planned it all, even down to the tattoo, I was looking for an excuse to make my appointment, but turns out I didn't need one because you ended up kicking me out anyway. It all worked out swimmingly if you ask me."

I was shocked and yet so relieved, I would have hated for them to all be downstairs knowing what was happening upstairs.

"Aren't you just so clever."

"Did you like your Christmas presents love?"

"Yes, they are wonderful. I love them."

"Then that's all that matters."

"Merry Christmas Edward."

"Merry Christmas Bella."


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I just wanted to say THANK YOU for all the reviews and story alerts thus far! It's great! Thank you so much.**

**(I don't own Twilight of course.)**

Chapter 22

BPOV

The next morning after finally coming down from our private Christmas celebration, Edward and I dressed to prepare for his family to come home. Christmas had already been so great I couldn't imagine it getting any better.

"HELLOOO, Edward, Bella, make yourselves decent, we're here." Alice yelled.

I came out of the kitchen, and made my way to the front door.

"No need to yell, I'm right here. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Bella, I see you brought my gift, but tell me, did you like your surprise?" Alice questioned.

"You knew? Why am I not surprised? It doesn't matter either way but it was wonderful, I mean I am beyond words. It is by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. It's just, ugh so hot." Before I could continue my praise of Edwards's gift I heard Emmett yelling.

"Dammit Eddie, no one is going to out do that shit."

"Emmett language please."

"Sorry mom."

I couldn't help but laugh but he had a point that was a tough act to follow, even for me.

"Emmett, relax, it was something special just for Bella, everyone is different, and that might have not done it for Rose." Such a sweet thing for Edward to say to comfort his brother.

"Whatever man, glad she liked it." Emmett said.

I hadn't even noticed Alice had left back to the car to get some things out the trunk, once everyone was in we gathered in the living to snack, visit and open gifts. Gifts were passed around and fun was had. Edward loved his gifts and gave me the sexiest look he could muster

when he saw his name plate, and I mentioned it was for when he became a teacher. We had started to pack things up when Emmett came back out with another box.

"Wait Rosie, I got ya something else."

Everyone kind of paused and looked at Rose, she did not look the least bit surprised.

"Gee, whatever could it be? Could it be maybe a certain YSL bag I wanted?"

"Well I don't know, why don't you open it." Emmett replied signature smile on his face,

I looked on with amusement that she already knew what Emmett was getting her.

"Stop stalling Rose, I've been waiting to see this bag in person since you wouldn't shut your trap about it." Alice whined.

"Give me some time; I'd like to savor this moment."

Rose finally peeled off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful black leather bag, was tassels along the front, with charms on the end. It was a standard shoulder bag, I felt a little out of touch because I wouldn't have known it to be a YSL on my own.

"Oh Rose, it's beautiful!" Alice exclaimed.

"I know I love it! Thanks babe, I really love it."

"You're welcome Rosie. Anything for you."

We all resumed talking and throwing out ideas for new years when Rose screamed and dropped her bag.

"Rose dear, are you alright?" Esme asked and was immediately by her side.

Tears pooled in her eyes, but Emmett made no move to go to her. It was shocking really. Rose still hadn't spoken, but Esme gasped and looked at Emmett. Finally with all of us staring at him he spoke up.

"So obviously there is a part two to the big bag gift. What can I say? Rosalie I have loved you since the first day I met you, and you really are what makes up my world. What I am asking by putting that ring in your bag for you to find, is if you would do me the honor by becoming my wife. Rosalie, will you marry me?"

Rose shot up like a bat out of hell and into Emmett's arms. She screamed yes, while kissing him all over his face. I looked over at Alice and Esme and they smiled at me with tears in their eyes, and I could feel my own coming. It was such a wonderful and sweet gesture.

"I'M ENGAGED! I'm getting married." Rose cried.

"Congrats Bro," I heard Edward say. "And you said you couldn't do romance."

Rose's ring was huge and spectacular, just beautiful. It looked to be about a 5 carat solitaire with smaller diamonds going across the band on both sides. Simple in essence but stunning. In the middle of our fawning Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I'd say this calls for a celebration. I'll grab the champagne."

"Better grab some orange juice to go with it; it's only just after 10." Esme always the mother.

In the midst of the excitement Edward had found his way back to me. I hugged him fiercely and he hugged me back. He looked at me as if making a silence promise that we would one day have the same happiness. I couldn't wait.

Over the next few days I spent a lot of time between the shop and time with Rosalie and Alice. There was a whole lot of wedding talk. It was becoming tiring. Finally on New Years Eve I was able to get a break. Alice and Rose had come in for breakfast and we were discussing our plans for later tonight. We decided to keep things fairly mellow and head to 88 keys for some live piano playing. I spoke with Edward to let him know where we were going and he decided to meet up at my place prior to going out.

I finished up work around 7 and proceeded to walk home. We were meeting up until around 9:30 so I wanted to try and get a nap in. I got home by 7:30 and set my alarm until 8:45 and I was out like a light. I woke up before my alarm, I was sure because I hadn't heard it go off. I glanced and saw it was only 8:15. I decided to get up and start my night.

"Well hello love"

"Geeze Edward, could you not scare the shit out of me, and why aren't you dressed to go?"

"Sorry I came over to hang out with you but saw you sleeping. So I've been hanging, doing some reading. I'm not dressed because it's early and I have to shower."

"Oh, well I have to shower too, but I was going to make myself a sandwich, you want one?"

"Sure, let me help."

We made quick work of the sandwiches, just simple turkey and cheese. We ate in silence, and although I had no idea why Edward was quiet, I was busy thinking of what I wanted to wear.

"So, it's been an eventful holiday season this year."

"It sure has, and thanks to you one of the best I've had in a long time. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

"What has you so quiet? Did you not want to go out tonight?"

"No I was just pondering how the year has been for me, how I want next year to be, and how I'll forever be grateful I moved home."

"It has definitely been a wonderful year. And I too am happy you decided to move home. I can't even imagine what things would be like without you."

"Hmmm"

Conversation fell into a lull again. I still couldn't pin point what was going on with Edward and what he was thinking about. In any case, I had picked out my outfit. I decided to go with my black skinny jeans, and satin royal purple halter top. The top was comfortable without being constricting. I was going to pair it all with my nicer black flats. I didn't feel the need to be bothered by heels. Off in the distance I could hear my alarm going off.

"Its 8:45, come on, let's go take a shower."

"Just a shower Swan?"

"Yes, we haven't much time for anything else, but when we get home tonight, I will help you bring in your new year."

"Well then, let's get this over with."

We got into the shower and Edward helped me wash my hair and I in turn helped wash him.

"How does you tattoo feel? It looks like it healed nicely."

"Yeah actually it feels good. I am inclined to get more. I dunno, its addicting."

"Look who you're talking to, I totally know. Haha. I want to go with you next time, I feel I could use something else myself."

"I'll be sure to let you know, I think it would be hot to see you get inked. Like really hot."

I could feel just how hot Edward thought it would be when I rubbed my hand against his cock.

"Belll ahh, this is supposed to be just a shower."

"Edward I can't let you go out like this, and besides, I haven't actually stopped washing you. I just want to make sure you're squeaky clean."

I proceeded to run my hand down and up the length of him, the soap proving to be an excellent lubricant.

"Damn, that feels good. Shockingly good, considering I've felt the best."

"Just relax and enjoy."

Edward did just that and leaned back towards the end of the shower, I stood right in front of him with water spraying on my back. I tightened my fist marginally around him and sped up my pace. I could feel him straining and pulsing against my hand, getting closer to finishing. It was making me wet just hearing his moans and pants against my shower wall.

"I'm so close Bella, umm."

I stepped towards him.

"You like this, come on and finish for me. Let go."

I gently kissed his lips and before long I could feel him pulsing and the hot spurts on my hand.

"Well, I'm going to bathe again quickly."

"That was a surprise, not what I was expecting at all."

"Me either but I can't have you go out with a boner, and have girls staring at my man all night, as if they won't already."

"Let me return the favor."

"We can't we need to get moving. But I'll hold you to that this evening."

We got out of the shower and Edward went to grab his bag from the living room. I started to towel dry my hair, knowing I didn't have enough time to straighten; I put some curl control into my hair. I lotioned up and walked to my room. I decided to go with a purple lace underwear set to match my top.

"Gah, I am going to have to wait all night knowing you have that underneath?"

"Tough luck, no one told you to look."

"I can not help myself. I mean Bella; you are beautiful, and so sexy."

Edward started to walk towards me and I could see the look in his eye, he was already distracting enough with his low riding jeans and no shirt.

"No. No. We have to finishing getting ready. Let's just go out, ring in the New Year and come home."

"Home."

He got a funny look in his eye.

"Yes, home."

Eventually we got out and took a cab down to the bar. It was crowded but Emmett had some connections so we didn't have to wait in line.

"This place is really great" Rose shouted over the piano and crowd. She looked radiant in her red dress. Engagement was really great for her.

"Oh I know, I like how it's different from the club too, not all sweaty bodies looking for someone to take home." Alice replied. She was the flashiest of us all in a silver sparkle dress and blue heels. Always the fashion queen.

We had been hanging out for a couple of hours, and we had gotten to the sing a long portion of the night. It was hilarious. Edward and I danced goofily to songs, and sang along. All of us tossed back shots. The night was filled with laughter and fun. Just the way to kick off the new year. Before I knew it we were counting down to midnight.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"I love you Bella." Edward yelled.

"Eight!"

"I love you too Edward."

"Seven!"

"Six!"

And in the instant I looked at Edward, and idea struck me. Home. It wasn't ours yet, but I wanted it to be, I wanted Edward to live with me. I wanted to fall asleep every night with him and wake up with him.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New Year!" The crowd around me yelled. I went in to get my midnight kiss, for the first time in a long time.

The pianist kicked in again and while I was making out with Edward I decided to just throw caution to the wind.

"Edward, I love you. You know I do."

"I do Bella. Is someone a little tipsy?"

"No, No. I'm fine. It's just I love you and I want to be with you. I think you should move in with me. Will you move in with me?"

"Bella," It almost looked as if Edward's eyes were watering.

"Bella, are you serious, are you sure. I mean it's not just the alcohol or excitement right?"

"I'm offended Cullen, I am of right mind." I pretended to pout and be angry but I couldn't help but smile.

"YES! My answer is YES!" Edward was hugging me and swinging me around.

"Whoa, what is going on here bro?" Leave it to Emmett to break up a moment.

"Bella and I are moving in together." Edward beamed.

"Well, that is something to celebrate, shots all around." Emmett flagged down the bartender.

We got our shots and raised our glasses.

"To Edward and Bella moving in together." Emmett said.

"To another great year." Jasper chimed in.

"To Alice and Jasper's wedding!" Rose screamed.

Alice began laughing. "To Rose and Emmett's engagement!"

"To friendship and family!" I added, giddy from excitement and booze.

"To the future!" Edward laughed.

We clanked glasses and tossed the shots back. What a great night and a great start to the year.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks everyone for reading. I hope everyone enjoyed the ECLIPSE preview. I know I did.**

Chapter 23

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, but I could not be upset. I was going to move in with my boyfriend. I was moving in with my boyfriend. Wait, did I ask Edward to move in with me? Why wasn't I moving in with him, I mean he had two bedrooms and I have one. Not to mention his kitchen is amazing. Okay so how do I ask him if I can move in? That sounds so rude. I looked over at Edward's sleeping form. Gah, I can't wait to do this everyday.

"What time is it?" Edward asked groggily. I had been staring at him but wasn't even aware he was awake.

"It's still pretty early sweets, it's a little before 8."

"Why my lovely Bella, do you insist on getting up so early? Aren't you hung over?"

"I am but, my body is on a schedule. Look about last night…"

"Looking for a repeat Bella?"

"Maybe later, I think we should talk, I know I asked you to move in with me, but I think…"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before Edward had sat up and starting running his hands through his hair.

"Bella don't change you mind, this is a good thing. I know it is sooner than most, but I don't think this is a bad decision."

I let Edward ramble on for a minute, before he finally took a breathe so I could get a word in.

"That was a riveting speech, had you let me finish there would have been no need for your freak out, all I was trying to say was maybe we can move in to your place." I waited while I watched an array of Edward's emotions cross his face.

"Is that all you want? Of course, of course we can move into my place, better yet let's just find a place all our own."

"I'd like that."

The rest of the morning we lounged around sleeping and browsing places to live.

With new years done, it was now prep time for Alice's wedding. With just 14 days to go she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Whether it was confirming all the details or harassing me about the cake, Alice was everywhere and clearly ready for this wedding to be over. We had cut the bakery's hours a bit to accommodate us needing to get through the wedding. Being in the wedding party also gave me double duty, I was in dress fittings, helping to make reception favors, confirming reservations and giving directions. Edward and I had found a nice house to rent right outside Seattle, but we wouldn't be moving in until after the wedding. Things were just too hectic. I didn't want to purchase a house, fearing it would be too soon. I didn't want to jinx us but I know we have a good thing. Sunday before the wedding I went to Edward's. We were just supposed to hang out, eat, and sleep. I was beyond tired.

"Hey Love." Edward greeted as I walked in. He had made it a point to get me a key even though we would be leaving soon.

"Hey. How are you?" I must admit I was a little jealous Edward had so much free time, when I was being worked to the bone, or at least it felt like it.

"I am okay, more importantly, how are you? You look like you could need some TLC, come sit down I'll get dinner for us and start the movie."

"I love you Edward, gah I love you so much. You spoil me."

"You've been working so hard, and I know Alice appreciates it, but I also know you need to unwind and take a load off."

I have never been more grateful for something in my life at that moment. All I wanted to so was sit down.

"Alright, I have some chicken and potatoes for us tonight, and we are going to veg out. No wedding talk, no baking talk, just hang out with no cares in the world. Not tonight."

"Edward."

"Yes Love?"

"Give me a kiss."

That night was much needed, and so appreciated. After relaxing with a great meal and stupid television, Edward and I made love and talked more about moving into our house. It was bliss. Unfortunately nights like that came few and far between during the next week and a half.

It was 2 days before the wedding, and I was finishing up the last minute details on Alice's cake. Alice's request for her cake was an elegant three tiered cake with sugar flowers going down the front. I am spray painting the flowers with food coloring a nice purple to match her wedding colors. I had just put the flowers into the fridge when the store phone rang.

"Sweet Treats this is Bella?"

"Hey Bella, it's Alice, how is everything coming along?"

"Alice don't you trust me? No need to call."

"Of course I trust you Bella; I am really just calling to give you some details on Friday and Saturday."

"Hit me"

"Okay so Friday night we are meeting at the hotel, I have booked us the suite, so it's going to be a ladies night, I just don't have time for a bachelorette party. Saturday morning before I become Mrs. Whitlock I have hair, make up and nails coming in for us. It should be smooth sailing and I can not wait."

"That sounds really great, and I am looking forward to it"

"Really, so you won't mind spending a night away from Edward?"

I hadn't really thought of that, but I am sure one night wouldn't be so hard.

"No Alice I'll be fine."

"Okay then, well I'll let you get back to work, and thank you again for doing this. I will see you tomorrow, just meet us after work at the hotel."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow bride to be!"

I went back to work on some other orders when Angela came in.

"It always smells so good in here!"

"This is a bakery."

"Funny. Anyway I just wanted to confirm the plans for Saturday. So all I need to do is bring the cake are you sure?"

"Yup it will be finished Friday night before work, and all you need to do is deliver it. After that you can sit and party with the rest of us."

"That I can't wait for. Oh and by the way Edward's here."

"Ang! Why didn't you tell me, you left him out there waiting?"

"I needed to get the information out of you first. I told him before hand."

"Oh geeze."

I practically sprinted out the kitchen, wiping my hands on a towel. I looked out to our seating area and saw Edward sitting there scrolling through his phone. I was a lucky woman.

"To what do I owe the pleasure there Handsome?" I asked I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ahh there she is. I was in the neighborhood, thought I would stop by and see what the plan is tonight since I won't be seeing you tomorrow."

"Well that is very nice of you. We're closing at 4 today, so how about we meet at my place and I'll cook us something or we'll order out."

"That sounds good, but how about I take you out tonight?"

"Well if you already had an idea, why did you ask silly?"

"I was okay with going to your place and I still am. But I think I want to show off my girlfriend tonight. How about I pick you up at 6 and we go to BlueCSushi?"

Edward had a glint in his eye and I felt like he was up to something.

"That sounds good. Did you want me to wear something special?"

"Nope just be your regular hot self."

I looked at the time and saw it was going on 2. I needed to get back to work.

"Alright, well I got to get back to work, so I will see you tonight."

"See you tonight. I love you Bella."

It sent chills up my spine when I met Edward's stare.

"I love you too Edward."

I gave him a quick kiss, apparently more people had come in during out chat.

As I walked to the front counter I turned to watch Edward walk out the door and give him one last wave.

"You guys are so cute it's sickening." Angela spoke through laughter.

"Oh please, I seem to remember a certain Benjamin would always come by, hell he still does when he's off."

"The good old days, when my boyfriend worked part time."

"We're lucky women Angela."

"You can say that again."

"We're lucky women Angela."

"Okay smartass, back in the kitchen."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Which was a relief, I had high hopes because there were only two more hours left in the work day but you never know. Alice had generally taken to calling every couple of hours, maybe because it was so close to the day she was finally going to stop. I walked home and thought about what I wanted to wear tonight. It was still chilly in January but I wanted to look nice. When I got home I took a shower. I took extra time to shave and wash my hair. When I was done I decided to go with a black v neck sweater, it was once of my favorites because it has a v in both the front and back, and it has a quarter length sleeve. I paired with a pair of black jeans and leopard pumps. I decided to wear my contacts and curl my hair. I heard a knock and the sound of the door opening. I walked out to meet Edward in my living room.

"Baby. You look…Bella you look stunning, amazing and so damn sexy."

I did a quick twirl and looked him over. I am glad I put in the effort. He had on dark jeans with a black collared shirt and black blazer. Damn he was fine.

"You look good enough to fuck." I smiled cheekily. "Are you sure want to go out?"

"Bella, don't do this to me, I want to take you out, show you off and I want to talk to you about some things. Then after and only after I will take advantage of you."

All of those sounded great, but couldn't fathom what he wanted to talk about.

"Once again, I will hold you too that."

We decided to drive because it was cold out. We walked in and were seated and we started pulling dishes from the conveyor belt.

"I love the seaweed rolls here."

"Um, me too." Edward replied, mouth full of sushi.

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

I waited for him to finish his food.

"Well, I received a call from the Realtor we went through for the house. Apparently the owners had a change of heart and wanted to just part ways and sell."

My face fell and smile faltered. I couldn't help it. I really loved that house and now we would have to start the search for a new place all over again.

"That's lame. I guess we can go back to some other places we were looking at. There was one on Greenlake, that was nice right?"

"No no, what I am saying or trying to say is, well I bought the house."

I took a second to let his words sink in.

"You bought a house? You own a house now?"

"Well, we own it. I'd like to share it with you. I knew how much you loved it and couldn't just let it slip through our fingers."

I couldn't decide whether to swoon or be upset. On the one hand, he did it out of love but on the other he did not discuss such a huge decision with me.

"I wish you would have talked about it with me Edward, this is huge, and a big difference from renting."

"I know, I know, but you were so busy with Alice, the wedding, and work. It seemed like a simple solution to the problem. I mean we both loved the house and now we own it and can do whatever we like. The move in date is still the same, or I guess sooner if we like."

"That's true, but what can I do to help. I can't let you pay for all of this on your own. I need to do something."

"Always wanting to split things 50 /50. When are you going to let me take care of you?"

"If this is really our house, then we both should take part in it, you know that."

"If you insist, we'll work it out later, but you can help fill the house and make it our own. This is the start for us."

"Edward, that is by far the sweetest thing anyone has every done for me. I mean, a house. No one has gotten me a house. We will figure out a way to split mortgage or utilities or something, I am not going to let you do this on your own, and I will not mooch off of you. Deal?"

"Deal. I am so glad you aren't pissed at me."

"And what would you have done if I was?"

"I would have begged for your forgiveness and rented the house out to another couple, or tricked you into moving in there with me."

"Well, no need for that. I do love that house."

We continue to eat and talk, mainly reconnecting with each other after having such a busy week and a half. We talked about what he'll be doing tomorrow night. Turns out the guys will be at Alice and Jasper's place hanging out there. Lots of video games will be played, beers will be drunk.

"I'll miss you tomorrow night." I whispered to Edward, while trying to seductively toy with my food.

"Oh is that so, well you know I'll miss you too." Edward replied.

"Why not wrap up dinner and get it to go. Hmm? Back to my place?"

"I think that is a fabulous idea"

Edward flagged down the waiter, and settled our bill. It was a mad dash after that up to my apartment.

"I want you so badly, Edward, it's been so long."

He didn't even response but started to lift my sweater above my head. As soon as the air hit my chest my nipples immediately hardened and Edward dove right in. It was as if my bra was non existent, it was off before I could even bat an lash,

"God I love your breasts, they're perfect. So gorgeous."

It all felt so good, Edward palming me. I started to undo his pants, impatient for what was to come.

"Edward, I can't wait."

He didn't need to be told twice. He scooped me up effortlessly taking me into my bedroom. He laid me down on the bed, and while he started to unbutton his shirt, I took off my pants and underwear. I was completely bare and ready for him. I loved this man.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. In every sense of the word."

Edward crawled his way onto the bed until he was on top of me. I could feel him against me and I trembled in anticipation. There were more kisses and then Edward pushed into me. It was filling and all consuming. I felt complete.

"Ugh so good, but please harder." It had been all of two seconds and I was already breathless.

"You want it harder?"

"Mmmm"

Edward took that as a yes and lifted my legs onto his shoulders. From then he put more strength behind his thrusts and it was hitting me in the best ways. Sounds of our moans filled the room. Everything felt so good. Before I could even entertain changing positions I could feel myself cumming.

"I'm so close Edward."

"Me too."

Instead of going faster like I had assumed Edward changed his assault to slower movements alternating between deep and shallow thrusts. He had me on edge and the sensation was driving me mad.

"Bella, I love you. I love you so much."

I could feel him start to pulse and I could tell he was close.

"Cum with me Edward."

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore I finally snapped and the bliss that is an orgasm washed over me, shortly after Edward following, He moaned and moved erratically but it was the most wonderful site to see.

"Edward, I love you, and what can I say. You rocked my world." I panted.

"Bella Swan, that was corny as shit. But I love you too."

We lay naked under the covers talking. We talked about things we would need for the house, what Edward was looking into job wise and simple things like what movies were coming out. After a while the conversations lulled and we just sat facing each other. Edward was drawing outlines of my tattoos with his fingers. He looked deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just my siblings getting married, I don't know, it seems like we're growing up so fast, and everything is changing, I don't know it's a lot to take in I guess."

"It is, but you're all growing up it seems."

"I know, but I'm the only one not getting married."

It was a strange thing for him to be sad about, but had he wanted to get married, to me?

"Edward do you want to be married?"

He hesitated, and then looked at me with the most devastating look in his eyes.

"Yes."

I tried to shield the surprise I was feeling but failed. Edward looked up with worry in his eyes.

"I know it's too soon Bella, I am not going to stress you out by asking, I mean I know we will be together, I was just feeling down on myself."

"Edward."

"I am sure once the weddings pass it'll be better."

"Edward…"

"We'll just get through Alice's and then Emmett's."

"Edward!" I yelled, only mildly frustrated.

"Yes." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. I love you with all my heart and you are the best thing to ever happen to me." He tried to interrupt but I put my finger to his lips. "You make me unbelievably happy. I can not imagine a day without you. Will you make me the happiest woman alive and become my husband?"

"Bellllaaaah, you get to do all the good stuff." He whined and smiled at me.

"Don't leave me hanging, what's you answer?" I waited with baited breath; I couldn't believe I had just asked him to marry me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I would be honored to marry you. However, I am going to by you an ostentatious ring."

"That won't be necessary, but I'll buy you one."

"So are we doing this Bella?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you've already said yes. There's no getting rid of me now."

Edward chuckled, and kissed me softly. Soft kisses turned into more loving. By the time we went to sleep I had a lot to take in. I owned a house and I was engaged to be married.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: This is it! Thank you again for reading, the comments and reviews! It was really fun to write. I hope you enjoy. Until next time.**

Epilogue

BPOV

_Going to the chapel and we're going to get maaaaried. __Going to the chapel and we're going to get maaaried. _

"Bella! Snap out of it so you can go and become my sister."

"Okay Alice, geeze don't be so pushy."

That's right my day has come, I watched Alice and Rosalie get married and now it was me and I couldn't be happier. We chose a wedding in September, a little after 1 year after we started dating. News of our engagement came out the Sunday after Alice's wedding while we were at brunch. We were all just happy and then everyone started to joke when Edward was going to pop the question to me, and I blurted out that I had already asked him. It was all great from there. Family reactions were as expected, everyone was happy.

"You look really beautiful Bella; I can't believe my baby is getting married." My mom cried.

"Stop or you'll ruin you make up."

My mom flew out right after hearing of my engagement, and was elated to meet Edward, She was a little peeved about not being informed in detail of my relationship earlier, but she adored Edward.

I looked up and at myself in the mirror, holy crap I looked good, but not unlike myself. I didn't want to over do it. Edward and I decided to an outdoor wedding and so I went with a tea length cap sleeve dress in an ivory, I had on some delicate silver sandals and I wore my hair pinned back and wavy. It was almost contradictory how innocent I looked, with all my tattoos, but I really loved my dress.

"So ladies any advice?" I asked.

"Advice for the wedding night? Oh Bella if you have to ask you should not be getting married." Rose quipped.

"Ha ha, that is not what I meant, I meant advice on being married."

"Never go to bed angry." Esme answered.

"Don't get upset over socks on the floor." Alice chimmed in.

"Keep having SEX!" Only Rose.

I looked at the ladies in my life and landed on my mom, who uncharacteristically quiet.

"What mom, cat got your tongue? You are usually so ready to offer some words of wisdom" I laughed.

"Oh Bella." My mom had tears in her eyes. It was hard to look at; I didn't want to get weepy.

"Mom it's okay, we knew this day would come, or at least we hoped for it." I was trying desperately to keep the mood light, and offered a watery smile.

"Bella, I have been married twice, so I'm not sure how helpful I will be."

"Mom, that doesn't matter."

"I know I know, I guess my advice would be for you to always have fun, find some way to have fun with one another."

I kissed my mom on the cheek, she was really having a go of this.

"That is excellent advice."

I am not sure where everyone went off to, but it was just a quiet moment between me and my mom.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Bella and I am so happy for you. Edward is a great man."

"Thank you."

I not sure how much time had passed, but Alice popped her head in and let me know it was time. I walked out of the dressing room and saw my dad.

"Oh Belly, you look beautiful"

"Thanks Daddy."

"I am proud of you Bella, and you have a great man out there, and you are going to make me extremely happy with grandchildren one day."

"Dad, with the grandchildren, please stop, let's get through the wedding first."

"Come on, I'll need someone to spoil."

"By all means continue to spoil me."

"Oh no, you're getting married now. That's your husband's job."

"Whatever. Let's go."

Alice and Mom just laughed and I took my dads arm as we walked into an entry way. I could just peak out through the double doors, I could see clearly Jake sitting next to Leah and I could see Paul. I couldn't bring myself to look at the alter. I knew I would bolt straight out the doors to Edward.

"Okay Bella, I'll see you out there."

"See you out there Mom. Relax and have a good time." She couldn't get the tears out her eyes.

I watched her walk out the door and I saw Phil stand up and give her a hug. I turned to my girls.

"Alright you guys ready?"

They both nodded their heads.

"What about you old man?"

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to give you away, you're Edward's problem now."

"Funny."

And then it began.

I watched as Rose and Alice walked down the aisle and I could see people turning their heads and trying to look in the entry way. I took that opportunity to look at Edward for the first time. I felt my heart stop. He looked absolutely mouth watering in a simple black tux with a black bow tie. His hair although shorter was no much tamed then it normally was. He finished his outfit off with black chuck tailors. A man after my heart, he looked so good.

"Alright Belly, it's our turn."

I gripped my Dad's elbow, and took a deep breath. This was it and my happiness waited for me at the end of this aisle. When I heard the music start my dad urged me forward and when I hit the patio and was able to see Edward full on, I knew that this was it. This was the right thing and the moment was Zen.

EPOV

I had waited the whole day for this moment and if I was really being honest I had waited for this to happen the moment I saw Bella in my mom's bakery. I spent the good part of my day schmoozing with people and accepting their well wishes when all I wanted to see was Bella. And finally, finally I was put out of my misery when I heard the music start.

"This is it man. You ready?" Emmett asked. I expected him to make a comment or a joke, but he was sincerely happy for me and wanted to know.

"I am. More than ready."

Emmett just clapped my back. "Man, look how hot my wife is?"

Ok and there was the Emmett I knew. "No offense but she will pail in comparison."

"Yeah yeah."

Okay so there's Rose, and there's Alice. Just one more, where is she. Then finally the music changed and people stood. I saw Charlie before I saw her but my eyes were quickly drawn to her and stayed with her the whole walk down the aisle. She was a vision, and I had never felt luckier than I did at that moment. At some point she made and we just stared at each other, hardly believing that we were in the moment.

"MmHmm. Shall we start?" The minister asked.

"Oh yeah, that. Let's do it."

The crowd laughed at my answer. Bella chuckled.

We went through the whole ceremony. I chocked up when Bella went over her vows, and although we didn't write our own I could feel the love that was radiating from her. And then came the moment I had been waiting for.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss your bride."

I kissed the hell out of her, and she did not resist.

"God, Bella I love you so much. And I swear I'll be good to you, great to you and I will be everything you need and more. I love you so much and thank you for proposing to me and thank you for marrying me."

I whispered all this too her, while our guests were clapping.

"We should have just written our own vow, that was unbelievable." Bella smiled at me.

"I will gladly call everyone's attention, and do this again."

"That's okay. I'd rather just have that for myself. And I hope you know how much I love you Edward, and this day has been one of the best in my life."

"Mine too Bella."

From there we danced, we ate, and we enjoyed our family. It was really only the beginning of our lives together. And then just as quickly as the day came it ended and we were saying our goodbyes.

"Take care of my girl Edward."

"I will Charlie, you can count on me. And we'll be by for Thanksgiving."

"I look forward to it." Charlie replied.

"Ready to go sweets?" My wife asked me. Ah my wife.

"With you, always."


End file.
